


The Waitress in Blue

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: An diner au where John and Clara have been best friends for years when he comes into her diner. One day he comes in after a tragedy occurs will John and Clara be anymore than just friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald Diner was settled in the most random place- Nebraska. Clara Oswald, and her friend, Amy were out in the middle of nowhere. They weren’t expecting anyone to come into their diner, until Clara saw the only customer she ever had- John Smith. He had curly wavy hair and a hint of a beard growing, Clara and him had become good friends over the past few months. The first time she saw him he came in for his birthday with wife, River who had divorced him a few months later. 

 

This time he was alone and strumming the guitar as he looked over the menu. In fancy blue script were the words “Oswald Diner”.

 

“John, it’s so nice to see you again!”

 

John looked up at the brown chocolate haired waitress that had come up to him. He had come here so often Clara knew his name. Her brown eyes were illuminated by the sunlight that came in through the window. She was wearing a vintage blue waitress outfit, as to match the theme of the diner. 

 

Perhaps it was nostalgia that brought him here everyday he had met his first wife here at Oswald Diner, River . This woman, Clara, was perhaps the only waitress who would listen to him. Perhaps the both of them had sympathized with each other her large brown eyes held grief of their own but they were filled with understanding that he felt he would just tell her all his heart’s secrets. 

 

He was always quiet and she was always vibrant and exciting bringing life back into his black and white world. He was sort of infatuated with her, this time visiting he had brought his electric guitar. 

 

Clara’s eyes glowed with excitement. “I didn’t know you could play.” 

 

        He sat the red guitar down on his lap on the bar stool and gave her a welcoming smirk with a hint of a smile. “I used to be in a band called the Dreamboys”.

 

She laughed at the thought. “Seriously?”

 

John gave a shy smirk. “Shouldn’t you be more focused more on young men your own age?”

“I don’t have any interest in pretty young men, I’m taking care of you, aren’t I? Who came up with the cheesy title anyway?” Se had started to change the subject. 

 

        “It was a friend of mine, Jamie. He was an awkward man, you would have probably liked him”.

 

        “Why was he awkward?” Clara giggled, taking two plastic glasses and filling them with lemonade. 

 

         “He flapped his hands about.” John explained demonstrating. Clara laughed again, that smile could light up a whole galaxy. He looked down at the diner checkered floor and smirked again, he loved making her laugh. 

 

        He played a few cords, it filled up the diner, the stereo gave out a old staticy sound. “You’re silly”. 

 

“Maybe, but you’re feisty and full of adventure. Have you ever been anywhere but here, in Nebraska?”

 

“Sometimes, I’ve been to New York, I’m from England, and you’ve apparently come from Scotland. Why come to America? What changed for you? You’re running from something or for someone?”

 

John’s eyes filled up, he looked almost hurt, as if she had read everything in his mind. She leaned in closer, and she a second she caught him off guard. “But how long are you going to run, before you realize where you are running to?”

 

“You’re quite the perceptive one, aren’t you?” he asked. 

 

“You’re the sensitive one,” she pointed out. “But you don’t allow yourself to be vulnerable”. 

 

“What are you trying to do exactly?” he asked as Clara went into the storeroom. 

 

“Drawing you out.” she explained matter of factly. She took out off her apron. 

 

“Are you an artist?” he asked, looking for the sketchbook. 

 

“Haha very funny.” she replied with a fake laugh. “It's a metaphor, when you try to get to know someone you get to know them.” 

 

“I don’t like talking about the past.” John pointed sharply.  

 

“We’re friends aren’t we? Friends tell each other about the past.” Clara fought back. 

 

“I guess so,” he said picking up his guitar. 

 

“Are you leaving?” she asked noticing his bag and guitar. 

 

“Yeah I got to dash, but I’ll see you later, Clara”. 

  
  


_________

 

Clara was worried about him, his lack of food in particular. All he drank was lemonade, it became a routine for them. He ordered lemonade when no one else was around, in the middle of the morning. Only when he knew it was her shift and not Amy’s who frankly couldn’t helping teasing Clara.   

 

Clara, who didn’t go out with men her age, had a little crush on John. She was a sucker for old souls, he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. But why did he feel the need to the protect others but not himself? She noticed the way he was when he was around her, a little awkward and closed off to himself. She didn’t even know where he lived, he was more like a stranger, she enjoyed their conversations together however brief, some of them were long. She told him about Amy, about her relationship with her mother and her father, except he didn't tell her anything about him. She appreciated his unselfishness to let her ramble about her family and friends. Wherever he was, she hoped he was at least somewhat safe. 

 

Clara was right, he was a little drunk, as he slumped back into his van. He was travelling, alone and maybe it was better that way. He was hurting, a lot, his friends suggested therapy but he never wanted to take care of himself, he never wanted anyone to share in his burdens. It was better that way for the both of them. He developed a little crush on her over the past few months. He wasn’t blind to the beauty Clara seemed to carry, in a strange way. Her nose was like a button, cute and funny, her hair was sometimes out of place, she glowed when she was happy and perhaps the best part of it all: she was shorter then him. She mostly wore heels, although he knew she took them off because her feet got sore. She was no more than five feet high. 

 

His daughter Jenny, was about the same height as Clara, small with her black hair tied up high she lived alone with her girlfriend. He never told his daughter Jenny he thought about Clara that way, he sort of felt guilty about it. He was supposed to meet her for Thanksgiving dinner, which he didn’t even want to go to, he hated large gatherings. 

 

As he made his way into his car, a blue van, he parked in the gravel driveway. The gravel announced his arrival, as in daughter pulled him in a reluctant hug. He hands flapped about, but held a hand to her cheek and put an arm around her shoulder, leading them both inside. “Vastra, my father is here!”

 

Vastra, was her life partner for now four years since college. She had black hair, like Jenny’s her green eyes were almost electric. Jenny told her about her father’s thing for affection so instead she just reached out for a handshake. 

 

John took her hand with a nice grip. Jenny, wanted her father to know the woman she loved before she told him they were engaged. Clara was there, how could that possibly be, he dropped his suitcase, as if to announce his arrival. Clara looked up and saw the Doctor. 

 

“John?”

 

“Clara?”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“What am I doing here? I’m Jenny’s father, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m Jenny’s friend.”

 

Jenny looked at her father mischievously, and smiled she went into the kitchen and pushed John forward in front of Clara. Here they were both secretly infatuated with each other. “H-how?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He only knew her as the waitress he had a crush on in a blue dress, serving him lemonade and chips every morning. He never knew her as  _ Clara.  _ He stepped toward her until his daughter came in and asked. “Dad, will you cut the turkey tonight?”

 

“Oh really?” he groaned. 

 

He wasn’t a big fan of being in the center of attention. “Yes, really.”

 

Clara didn’t realize he was a father until now, she only known him as  a friend. John followed his daughter and gave her a shrug to Clara, she watched as his fine figure moved through the door. He was handsome alright, and those silver curls, a woman can dream about running her fingers through them. 

 

“How do you know Clara?” John asked almost accusingly. 

 

“I work for a magazine they want me to interview her, she’s an author. She’s a wonderful person.”

 

“Clara, never told me that.” John said as he grabbed the mash potatoes. 

 

“She likes to keep things to herself, little white lies. You do that all the time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To protect herself, even her pen name is Oswin Oswald,” Jenny continued. 

 

“Why would she need to protect herself?”

 

He heard Jenny laugh hysterically. “You two are so much alike, you’re both so stubborn. And you hide yourself too.”

 

“I am not stubborn.” John argued. “And I don’t keep secrets.” He let the last few words die on his tongue. 

 

“Dad, I know that after mom, you don’t want to ever be in a relationship again, but please talk to Clara- get to know her better”.

 

“She’s just the same age as you.” John pointed out. 

 

“Does it matter?” she snapped. “Let yourself be happy for once”.

 

John detected the anger in his daughter’s voice, ever since Melody he swore of girls. He had to admit that going out with Clara, although it seemed like a dream, was strange. If Clara, fell for him and not his age, then he would be happy. He just had to warm up to her, that was all. Contrary to what his daughter believed, Clara couldn’t possibly have a crush on him. He hoped at least that he would get close to her tonight. 

 

After dinner, after drinks and wine and laughing John and Clara had gone to the balcony. This was it he had to make a move. 

 

Clara gave a rather cute scrunched up look as she took a sip of wine. “I’m so full I don’t think I could eat dessert”. 

 

“I could always eat dessert,” John commented. 

 

“After all that?” Clara asked. 

 

“The dessert column is always empty.” he added playfully. 

 

“You’re silly.”

 

“What’s wrong with being silly?”

 

“Nothing, well after watching you cut that turkey, I would hardly call you anything but silly,” she replied, she had mirth dancing in her eyes. 

 

John knew what she was referring to, after Jenny had asked him to cut the turkey, he splattered the hot juice on himself from all the vegetables that had been cooking all day. Clara had laughed, she couldn’t help herself, although John had given her a sharp look she kind of enjoyed seeing him embarrassed. No one made fun of him but Clara. 

 

He enjoyed the way she made him feel, even though he would never admit it he liked being teased especially if it’s by a woman who’s five feet tall. She was laughing at the memory. 

 

“What’s so funny, shortie?”

 

He ruffled her hair as she rolled her eyes. 

 

Was John Smith flirting with her? He had given her a wink as he was given champagne. As Jenny and Vastra stood in the hallway, they locked hands so everyone could see the blinding white classic engagement ring. “We’re engaged!”

 

John almost dropped his glass, but Clara had took it from his hands to stop making him a fool of himself. “John don’t-” Clara whispered. 

 

“I didn’t even know she was in a relationship!” he whispered back harshly. “How am I supposed to-”

 

A murmur of congratulations shot through the crowd. Clara pulled John back from going to Jenny and Vastra. Her grip on his arm was digging into his skin, she was a control freak alright? For a minute ago, they were flirting and now she was holding him back from making a total fool of himself. Why couldn’t see just let him? Let him be responsible of his actions. No, that was not the Clara Oswald he knew. 

 

Her presence was comforting. He didn’t mind, he always knew Jenny wasn’t straight, and that was completely okay. But the fact she thought so little of their relationship to tell him!

 

After dinner was over, John went to his car, his wrecked old blue Impala, which he lovingly touched had spurred into life. As Clara rested her arms against the passenger seat she looked at the car. She heard him talk about it before. “Well isn’t it the infamous car?”

 

“She called the TARDIS, she’ll take you anywhere.” John said proudly. 

 

“Can she take me home?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sounds good.” John replied and unlocked the passenger seat for her.  Clara smiled and got into the passenger seat. She was beautiful in her tiny pencil black dress, he was so used to seeing her in her waitress outfit, he never got to see her as just Clara. 

 

He told her about the infamous car before, how he had took all his friends in it and took them to impossible places. He told her he would take her one day, to take her traveling and anywhere she ever wanted. 

 

“Where is your home anyway?” he asked as she opened the GPS on her phone. 

 

“I live in a apartment, alone.”

 

“I think it’s better to be alone,” John said thinking they agreed on the same thing. 

 

“I haven’t done it on purpose,  I don’t like to be alone.”

 

“Is it better, though? It’s not that bad if you prefer it.”

 

“I don’t prefer it,” Clara laughed. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Listen, if you need a friend I’m here for you. You’re always welcome at the diner.”

 

By the time they had finished driving John had already pulled the car into her apartment driveway. John felt so nice and easy with her, he didn’t have to feel pressured for being polite because she accepted him for who he was. One day he would ask her on a date, today was not that day. 

 

______

 

Clara felt as though she was crushing hard on John right now. He was so nice- well to her at least. Lost in her own thoughts she had felt a blush come to her face when she heard the telephone ring, it was her Grandma. “Hi Grandma.”

 

“Hi Clara, how are you?”

 

“Nothing much, how are you?”

 

“I just wanted to know how you were during after Lucas.”

 

Clara swallowed hard, Lucas was her best friend and then her boyfriend until he wasn’t anymore. He was around her age, thirty but also who had insisted on the face of a twelve year old. She had almost forgot about him until her grandmother had brought it up. “I’m fine,” she lied opening the curtains of her apartment. 

 

“You don’t sound fine. I just heard from Amy, about this John you were getting close with. He’s a lot older than you.”

 

“There’s a twenty year age difference between us, it’s not that much of a difference. It would be different if I was twenty and he was forty-five, but it's not. John has become a close friend of mine, and I could use cheering up right now.”

 

“Alright Clara,” she heard her grandmother sigh. “just be careful.”

 

“Goodbye Grandma.” Clara replied. 

 

Why was her grandmother and Amy so worried about her relationship with John? She was happy, for the first time in a while. The pain of losing Lucas had drifted away until her grandmother had brought it up. Cancer was the murder who took the only man she considered marrying after Danny Pink. She poured herself a glass of wine and went to sleep. 

 

______________

 

John hadn’t even told Clara Oswald his last name, Smith. She would have never bought that, he had considered going to the diner next morning. Seeing her again, asking her out. Although he really had no social skills and asking her, it was something he really wanted to do. The desire had built up in him, like the top of a roller coaster that had reached the peak, expect he had no way of getting back down. Clara Oswald was inside his head, he hoped she would never leave. He had sexual dreams of holding her bridal style and lifting her on the bed, one finger digging into her wet folds as she called out his name. He hoped to make that daydream a reality. 

 

After he had dropped Clara Oswald home, he was staying with Jenny and Vastra. He had really walked out of their home without a warning, he really wanted to make amends, and wanted to see his daughter again. Vastra took the liberty of forgiving him. 

 

      As he walked into the guest room, he took his guitar and began playing a few notes. He called it Clara. Jenny had knocked on his door, he immediately jumped putting his guitar underneath the bed like a ten year old being caught by his mother eating chocolate in his bedroom. “Dad, are you alright?”

 

“I’m always alright.”

 

“You always said that even with Mom. You haven’t played in years. This Clara person you must really like her.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because you’re playing your guitar again, I think you should talk to her.”

 

He will, just not quite yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

 John came to the diner again, he brought his guitar and played a few cords. This time Clara wasn’t there. He felt his heart sank. He had a really crappy day dealing with Melody and Missy. Missy was a great friend, Melody was his ex wife, from a long time ago back to haunt him again it seemed, wanting him back. How could he come back to her when he was liking Clara? He hoped at least Amy, Clara’s friend would help him.

 

Nardole had come along for the ride, making sure he didn’t do or say anything stupid. “Clara, are you here?”

“John?” a voice came from the back.

 

“Clara?”

 

He put his his guitar, his face lighting up at the thought of seeing her young face. What he saw was Amy entangled within the arms of a young man. Rory to be exact, his nurse who took care of him when he had a heart attack a couple of years ago. “John?”

 

“Rory?” He was a little disappointment he didn’t expect a young man like Rory in the back of a diner with one of his best friend’s co-workers. The situation got more awkward because John could have the courage to ask for what he wanted.

 

“Do either of you know where Clara Oswald is?”

 

“She with her boyfriend, Danny.”

 

“Boy-friend? Her boyfriend? She has a- well I suppose that is to be expected. I mean she’s young and mature-.”

 

“John, if you want to go see her you can go.” Amy said straightening her blouse.

 

With that, John jumped in the car with Nardole. He straddled his guitar to his back. He was almost excited to see Clara, but he didn’t know where she lived, luckily Missy had messaged him Clara’s street address. How she knew that, he didn’t want to know.

 

When he knocked on the door of her apartment, he straightened the lapels of his jacket. Clara had yelled for him to come in after he said hello. The hallway to the living room was long, but he made it Clara already had dinner prepared. Danny was in the kitchen with her, but it looked like he was leaving. John felt a sense of warmth as he saw Danny leaving, he wanted to be with Clara. Just her and no one else.

 

“John! Don’t scare me like that!”

 

“Sorry. I just came to say hi.”

 

She greeted him warmly with a kiss on the cheek, which he immediately stiffened. “Sorry, I’m not big on affection.”

 

“It’s okay,” she said with a sad smile. “Will you stay?”

 

John looked temptingly at the meatballs and spaghetti, it was better than Missy’s dry toast and cheap cheese. “Yeah sure.”

 

“How did you get here?”

 

“A friend of mine texted me your address.”

 

“That’s a little stalkerish.”

 

“Sorry about that. I just really need to talk to you.”

 

She gave him a plate to sit at the island. He wasn’t feeling hungry, and he didn’t want her to feel badly. “My ex wife is coming back in Boston and she wants to talk to me about getting back together.”

 

“Oh wow.” Clara said pushing her spaghetti away. “I didn’t consider you the marrying type.”

 

“Once in a blue moon it happens.”

“Do you want to get together with her?”

 

“I did once fifteen years ago, when I was still in love with her. It might  be good to see her again.”

 

“Are you going to leave on your own?” Clara asked looking down a her pasta.

 

“I was wondering if you can come with me? As my friend?”

 

Clara’s face immediately lit up. “Of course.”

 

“Can I pick you up Monday?”

 

She gust nonchalantly nodded.

 

_______

 

As Clara anticipated Monday, she just had to tell Danny that she was going with her best friend. He sort of a follow by the rules kind of person, to Danny John Smith was old compared to her. Of course she never thought of him that way, to him he was the handsomest man she had ever met. Her heart was torn, she loved Danny but she also liked John. And she didn’t even feel guilty about it!.

 

And she had just agreed to go on a road trip with him. Although it would be kind of strange to be with him with his ex wife. What would she say to Melody? _Hi I may or may not have a crush on your ex husband._ She took her IPhone and started playing her music on shuffle, connecting it to the bluetooth, she blasted music hoping it’ll blast out the conflict in her heart.

 

Clara took her suitcase and lied in down on her couch almost announcing it to Danny. This was her way of telling him nothing would change her mind. Danny came from the car, they had drove home from work separately. They were such a strange couple, he was a mathematics teacher and she was an English teacher.

 

“Clara?”

“Hey,” she greeted him with kiss. “can we talk?”

 

After freeing her from his embrace, they both sat down on the couch. “What’s the suitcase for?”

 

“For me. I’m packing. I’m going with my friend, John to help with him an issue of his?”

 

“Alone?” he asked gulping the air between them.

 

“He’s just a friend of mine.” she said, starting to blink.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“I’m not! I could never lie to you.”

 

“Yes you are,” Danny persisted. “you lied about having two jobs, about the waitress job and about Matt.”

 

Clara knew what Danny was talking about. Matt was only person she considered marrying when he was diagnosed with cancer. They stayed together until he died. She didn’t tell Danny about him because she had a closed heart, she was afraid to let Danny in and subconsciously she just kept lying to him.

 

“Clara,” Danny said, taking her hand. “He’s using you, he’s only trying to get in your pants.”

 

Clara yanked her hand away. “Really? Just because he’s a little _older_ than the both of us, doesn’t mean he’s using me. Sometimes you can be so prejudiced about him.”

 

“Do you blame me?” Danny nearly yelled.

 

“Well no, it does seem odd. But John is my best friend and I want to go with him.”  



	4. Chapter 4

 

John texted Clara a few minutes later to meet her at the diner. She had to admit that she was a little excited. Her eyes were a little puffy, she could hardly sleep last night from her fight with Danny. The only thing that kept her cheerful was that she was going to see John again. Who looked sexy in his black blazer as she drove up to meet him at the diner.

 

When she had got out of her car, she saw John leaning up against his blue Impala. He greeted her with a friendly nonchalant smile. He opened the passenger's door for her, she smirked and put her seatbelt on waiting for him.

 

She wanted to hug him so badly. Thank him for trusting her enough to come along with her. “So where does your ex wife live?”

 

“She lives in Massachusetts, it’ll be a five hour drive.”

 

“Oh boy.” she chuckled putting her a sweater over her shoulders. It was nearly autumn, and she was chilly a bit. Before starting the car, John had reached from behind and grabbed a blanket for her. She snuggled with it into a nap.

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute Clara?”

 

“Okay, but make it quick I didn’t get much sleep last night. So who was Melody?”

 

“Oh well, her name now is River Song. She’s an archeologist, she and I met when we were both in college. She was very flirty and feisty. It was one of our main issues, passion wasn’t-”

 

“Too much information but thank you.” Clara said.

 

She reached for the radio has Florence and the Machine blasted through. She mumbled the lyrics to herself.

 

__________________

 

    Clara and John exchanged looks throughout the entire ride. They kept arguing about the music. When looking in the glove compartment Clara found a cd of the Dreamboys, she pressed play when John’s eyes widened in embarrassed, his face became flushed with embarrassment. “Clara, oh come on!”

 

“Oh my god!” Clara said in between laughter. She was in the middle of eating her almonds. John reached for the cd and playfully through it at her.

 

“I’m gonna make a copy of this.”

 

He gave her a dark look. “Don’t you dare.”

 

“We’ll see.” she smiled holding the cd running it through her fingers.

 

_______________

 

A few hours later John and Clara switched places. Clara was in the driver’s seat picking the music. And John was napping, well not entirely he was looking at Clara half mouthing the music half mumbling the other lyrics until the chorus came.

 

John had snored loudly, and out of tune, many times she laughed the other times she had looked at him and he caught her just for a second before checking his phone or doodling in his sketchbook. The way the pen had scratched against the paper was so beautiful. His hands were gorgeous she just wondered what it will be like to run her finger against his skin.

  
_Keep it together Clara, you have a boyfriend. It’s just a road trip. I hope._


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on, you’re tired.” John said. 

“No, I’m fine. I just need coffee.” Clara said as she got out of the car, she grabbed John’s hand. They walked into the diner and ordered coffee sitting in a window seat. 

“I feel like this is a scene from a 50’s movie.” John laughed. 

“How about a scene from  _ Back to the Future _ ?”

“Haven’t seen it.” John replied nonchalantly. 

Clara’s eyes widened. “We’re watching it. I brought my computer I can play it on there.”

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. Even though she was a little bossy and annoying sometimes, he found her extremely attractive. He loved her little fingers and her small figure sometimes, and wondered how easy it would be just to carry her. 

As they walked out of the diner with coffee. Clara drove to an open spot where they could watch the sunset. The sun was a blood red and the stars were faint. Clara opened her laptop and opened the movie. The delight on her face was unlike something he had never seen movie. They were sitting on the hood of the car, Clara offered him part of her headphones and he obliged. 

 

He mostly did it for Clara, mostly. He enjoyed the movie immensely and enjoyed Clara’s giggles. The only thing that shook him was that people kept staring. Mumbles and groans of “ew” and “uggh” from people in the diner. 

“People kept staring in the diner today.”

“Don’t listen to what people think and how they behave. I don’t care anyway, you’re one of my closest friends I wouldn’t have traded their judgements for you.”

“I think you would be a great teacher one day, Clara.”

“I should be.” she said determinedly. 

“I wouldn’t argue with you boss.” John laughed. 

She gently punched him on the shoulder. “Oh shut up.”

“Control freak.”

“Idiot.”

Instead of bantering Clara felt more like they were flirting. Clara cleared her throat and said: “My turn to drive.”

“Yes boss.” John dared to tease. 

Clara couldn’t help but bite her lip in return. 

As the engine spurred into life Clara and John drove to Massachusetts. 


	6. Chapter 6

John and Clara drove up to River Song’s house. John pulled out the key, and looked at River’s apartment building. She was on the fifth floor and she knew about Clara and how they were just friends. He needed her for support, he didn’t regret taking her along just the mere thought of the dangering of being infatuated with her put a chance with River at danger. 

 

As John pressed the intercom Clara took his hand. He didn’t want to seem rude, but he let go of it as River buzzed them in. As the elevator dinged John and Clara went up to the fifth floor. “Are you alright?” Clara asked as she rang the doorbell. 

 

River opened the door and immediately said. “Hello handsome.”

 

“Hi River,” John replied nonchalantly. 

 

“This must be Clara,” River replied, almost slightly annoyed. 

 

Clara looked up and waved. 

“Well don’t be strangers, come on in.”

_______

 

 Clara found herself almost clinging to John the entire afternoon. She was almost afraid of River. She tried not to make her infatuation obvious, she did after all have a boyfriend and made that clear throughout the evening. River gave her the den to watch the television as her and John talked. She felt like a little kid hearing her parents arguing. Hearing her phone ringing, she saw Danny’s face lit up in messaging. 

 

“Hi Danny!”

 

“Is everything alright? Are you done yet?”

“No we’ve only just arrived. But I’ll call you as you as I’m done. I promise.”

 

“John hasn’t come on to you has he?”

 

“No Danny he hasn’t.” She tried to hide her annoyance. 

 

“If he does I swear-”

 

“He won’t he’s a good friend.” Clara replied, trying to sound determined as possible. 

 

“All right we’ll talk later. I love you.”

 

“Me too.” Clara replied. 

 

_______

 

“You didn’t tell me your girlfriend was cute.” River said taking some biscuits as John looked at his ex-wife’s archeology books. He laughed to himself. He always knew River liked both boys and girls, it was one of their issues as a married couple, she flirted with anyone or anything that could move. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she just came a long for the ride.”

 

“If you don’t take her, can I?”

 

“No.” John teased.

 

“We were great together weren’t we?”

 

“For a while we were.” John agreed. 

 

“I messed it up.” River admitted. “If I hadn’t travelled so much or flirted as much we wouldn’t have divorced and maybe we still would have been together.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“So how are you doing? Still drawing and playing the guitar? Still wearing the plaid pants I see.”

John looked down at his plaid pants, he loved them but he had to admit they were a bit ridiculous. He had been wearing them since he was a teenager, it a phase he never actually grew out of. “What’s wrong with them?” he sheepishly asked. 

 

“I just really missed you, all of you.”

 

After a few moments of silence, River said. “Please John, in the end please don’t break Clara’s heart.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he opened the door and saw Clara relaxing with a book to read. Jane Austen. The one author Clara never grew tired of. 

 

________

 

Clara’s eyes snapped back into focus when she saw John and River. She gave him a peck on the cheek and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. She saw River mumble something along the lines of. “Don’t be a stranger” and “think about it”. Clara got up from the couch and grabbed her very worn out copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice.  _

 

When they got back into the car. Clara asked a very bewildered John. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” he replied automatically. 

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She wants to have me back. She said I could think about it.”

 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 

“I don’t know what I want.”

 

 On the drive back to Nevada, John and Clara hardly spoke during the drive. Clara almost enjoyed the awkward silence between them. The she didn’t have to tell him what Danny said or how she felt about either of them. Why was he like this now? They were laughing and giggling, listening to good music about an hour ago. What was he thinking about? Other than his ex-wife contacting him out of the blue, asking him if he wanted to get back together with her? She was selfish, that probably was it. 

 

All she could do now is give him space and time. 


	7. Chapter 7

John booked himself and Clara into a motel, they were just an hour away. He hardly heard any words from Clara except. “Can we take a restroom break?” or “Can we exchange seats?” He wasn’t very good at reading emotions, but he knew by Clara’s face something was a miss. They were going back to Nevada, to her hometown in the middle of nowhere. To her boyfriend. He hated that word. He hated that she had a significant other, he was a little old fashioned at least that term didn’t make him cringe.  _ Boyfriend _ . Was a little too modern for him. 

 

As Clara stopped for gas, he took out his copy of Jane Eyre. He was just about to get to the part where Jane met Mr. Rochester. 

 

_ “Do you think me handsome, Jane?” _

 

_ “Indeed I do not, sir.” _

 

He decided to try it out on Clara. She was talking on the phone just as she slid her credit card and paid for the gas. John made his move. 

 

“Do you think me handsome, Clara?”

 

Clara was too preoccupied to notice all she did was yell “No!”

 

“Clara?”

 

“Sorry John, I didn’t mean to yell, it’s my boyfriend. He’s a little upset I’m with me.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“Regret what?”

 

“Coming with me?”

“No, John. Of course not. You’re well..ugh my best friend You’re the one person I completely trust, the one person I could never ever lie to. I could never give you up.”

He smiled to himself. “You mean a lot to me too.”

 

She sat up straighter. “Good.”

 

“Clara, my Clara.”

 

Clara raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. He leaned forward until-

 

“What are you doing? I have a boyfriend, and you’re my best friend and I prefer to keep my life with you and and my relationship with Danny, separate.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize”. 

 

___________

 

Clara wished he hadn’t initiated the kiss. Wish he hadn’t had such ridiculously invited skin and sea blue eyes. She with Danny, she loved Danny. She had to keep reminding herself, she just wondered what it would be like to give in. Just once. 

 

John yelled a groan as soon as he saw the bed. One full queen mattress, with chocolates and about fifteen pillows. 

 

“Great.” Clara mumbled. “Just great.”

 

“What’s great about this?” John yelled. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“I was attempting sarcasm.” Clara admitted. “It’s okay I’ll take the couch.” 

“No, not the couch. Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll just sleep on the left side and you sleep on the right and there will be a barrier between us.”

 

As Clara arranged the pillows, she went under the blankets with her pajamas. There was a minute of uncomfortable silence. “Clara are you awake?”

“Hmmm.”

 

“Do you think I’m handsome?”

 

Clara giggled before smile at the barrier of pillows before falling asleep. 

 

______

 

John banged his head against the wall in the morning. “Stupid. She’s taken. You’re ex wife wants you back. Stop trying to flirt with her in your own strange way.”

 

“You okay?” Clara asked him in the morning. 

 

He was at the little table in the corner, sipping his morning coffee he had gotten a while ago. All he had now was an enormous headache and Cara staring at him. She was just fresh out of bed, no makeup but she still looked so beautiful. 

 

How did he come to like her so much. He loved just hanging out with her at the diner, drinking lemonade together. In her blue waitress dress. She was just in his waitress in blue. Now she was Clara Oswald, the woman he was crushing on. 

 

_ “No I’m not okay. I’m crushing on you.” _

 

“I’m fine.” He held the other coffee cup in his hand. “Coffee, scones and croissants.”

 

“Lovely.” she smiled. 

 

He wanted the lovely image of her sitting on his lap, drinking coffee while she wore his shirt as he fiddled with the buttons. He gulped as she down and smiled widely at him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have something planned *evil laughter*

Clara and John went to the diner, she got lemonade and poured some for both of them. After pretending everything was fine. Clara noticed he was looking weary at her. He pretended everything was okay, that she wasn’t thinking about the fact that he almost kissed her. She had a boyfriend. Danny. Of course lovable, reliable Danny.

 

Then there was John with his sexy grey hair and built well, with ink and paint on his hands. She wondered if he wrote a lot or drawed. Maybe he did, and that he sort of did hobbies on the side.

 

“Clara, why are your eyes inflated?”

 

“They are fine. It;s what happens when someone is about to cry. I was just cutting onions.”

 

“Hey, I have an art studio, you know you could swing buy after work later and I’ll show you something after work.”

 

“Okay, yeah sure. Will you text me the address?”

 

He slapped the tables and sipped the last of the lemonade. “See you soon.”

 

Did she just agree to go on a date with John? Was she cheating on Danny. No, it was just an art studio, they didn’t even kiss yet. Although she had dreamed it would have been never meant to be it seemed.

 

Danny, who she had picked up after work, smiled at her. She gave him a warm hello and pulled him into a long hard kiss. It completely took Danny by surprise. Danny stopped her before chuckling. “Clara, what’s going on?”

 

“I just missed you the past couple of days, that’s all.”

 

_______

 

Danny hardly had let Clara open the door before he started kissing her. Clara tried to put the key in the door, but Danny had turned her around. “Danny, I haven’t even opened the door yet?”

 

Danny giggled, breathing down her neck. “Okay, open the door.”

 

His eyes were dark and overwhelming. How was she going to tell him that she didn’t want to have sex with him? Before she had no problems burning for him, she liked him physically but this time she had no idea how she was going to pretend.

 

“Clara, are you okay?”

 

She was already on his lap on the bed, maybe one day she might be able to do it, but this time she just couldn’t. “Could we not tonight.”

 

A small frown came across Danny’s face. “That’s okay. I’m gonna make dinner.”

 

Clara sank down into her bed, she didn’t even know if she can go on pretending loving Danny when she was already falling for someone else.

 

____________

 

“Are you okay, John?” Vastra asked, pouring wine. He took more than he intended.

 

“Apparently not.” Jenny said grabbing John’s now empty glass, and then turned to Vastra, explaining the whole situation as if John wasn’t in the room at all. “It’s about, the waitress he met. Clara.”

 

“Can you two stop talking me as if I’m not in the room?”

 

The anger in his voice was unintended but being annoyed.

 

“You poor lovesick puppy. Straight people.” Vastra scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m not straight!” John replied. “I like everyone. Just particularly it happened to be Clara this time. I don’t think I’m in love anyway, it’s too soon to tell. She met her boyfriend, long before she met me. He might even propose soon. Even if I did want her, I couldn’t have her. Besides I have River to deal with.”

 

“Well, I hope you deal with this situation soon. Because you can’t mope around in my apartment forever. Make sure Clara knows you are the person for her.”

 

“She’s coming by to my studio soon. I hope to tell her how I feel then.”

 

_________

 

He didn’t. It stayed in the back of his mind. He drew of him and Clara. It was an abstract painting, Clara’s smile was in a bed of autumn leaves. He could imagine her coming up to him and meeting him with two large cups of coffee in her hands, giving him a kiss on the neck from behind just as she had begin grading her students papers. He had to stop imagining her like that in these different scenarios.

 

He wasn’t sure he loved her. It was a like a mystery to himself. He remembered meeting her with River as clear as day. He wondered how much it would have been different if he had stopped having his usual anniversary dinner with River before he tapped Clara on her shoulder and asked her out. Then she wouldn't be with Danny and River wouldn’t have called him. He had already talked to her since they came back from Massachusetts. Maybe he was mistaking love with gratitude. Grateful that she waited on him, heard his stories. That she gave him scones and lemonade and became his friend as they went to parties and Christmas dinners together.

 

No it wasn’t that, it was her smile and her absolute power over him that made him bend to her every need. He was in love with Clara Oswald and it was too late. Now he was going to tell her he wanted that. He was in love with his waitress in blue.

 

She was wearing a blue sweater by the time she had come in. She gave an array of “ohhs” and “wow” as she looked at his artwork. She had a sandwich in her hand as she put it down on the long table in between them. The only barrier keeping him from holding her and kissing her.

 

Instead she gave him a hug from behind, her arms wrapping around his abdomen as he patted her hand. “Clara, I need to tell you something.”

 

“Danny proposed to me, John. I’m engaged.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and John have a little "talk"

 

**_A few hours earlier_ **

 

Clara spent an hour debating whether or not she was going to John’s art studio. He was a multi- talented man, playing songs and painting- which she very much looked forward to see him do. She loved the fact that being near him but her heart flutter. He was lonely, and she saw that, and he was so nice even when the whole world was so mean to him.

 

Finding her cheeks blush, the heat overwhelmed her. She was just driving and everything reminded her of John. Her diner, that she had just passed by even just reminded her of him. She was going to have dinner with Danny. She was going to make a promise to herself that she wasn’t going to think about him all evening. It was just going to be her and her very realistic, controlling boyfriend.

 

That was one quality few of her colleagues had pointed out. He was quite the ladies man, and Clara caught him. She was the only one who had actually didn’t like him in the beginning. She loved him, not very well, she kept lying to him about John and his move on her afraid Danny would just end up being right.

 

She was just have to go through dinner without thinking about John for awhile.

 

_________

 

John looked around as he entered and saw Danny sitting alone. He dressed up rather nicely and sharp. He looked solemn and almost annoyed, looking down at his watch. John could only assume that he was waiting for Clara.

 

While waiting for Vastra and Jenny to show up, he went over to Danny and coughed loudly. “Danny Pink.”

 

The last time that met, Danny and Clara were caught in a passionate embrace. It was that realize that John was jealous that Clara was with someone else besides him. “John Smith. Or is that even your real name?”

 

“Hahaha very funny. You can’t come up with a real insult?”

 

“How about man whore?” Danny asked, testing and teasing.

 

“How about judgmental. Mr. Control Freak?”

 

Danny’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s right, Clara tells me everything. She trusts me more than she trusts you.”

 

One of the waiters had come to see what the commotion was about. “Can you gentlemen take this outside? Or stop, some people are trying to eat.”

 

“We’re sorry.” Danny said almost sarcastically and then pointing to John. “He started it.”

 

“Now, don't’ be childish.” John almost laughed.

 

John’s eyes widened at the small black box on the table, before Danny turned around he went back to Vastra and Jenny, now waiting for him.

 

_____________

 

“I can’t believe you were there!” Clara said putting her coffee on the table. “You just worked Danny up, I can’t believe that you did that. No wonder Danny was acting weird all night. Even when I said yes he had such a hard time believing me!”

 

“Clara, you were with him- I mean you are with him. I got jealous? I mean, you being with him.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“I like you a lot. Clara. Just you.”

  
“I’ve to go. Tell me when you’ve grown up.”


	10. Chapter 10

“So, was Danny right about John?” Amy asks. 

 

“Right about what?” Clara replied, leaning on the counter. 

 

“About John.” Amy said more firmly. 

 

“No, he wasn’t. John wasn’t try to get in my pants, John was only being my friend, liking me was way out of my control. I was too angry at him to ask when he started liking me.”

 

“He’s very handsome.” Amy teased with a smirk. 

 

        Clara unloaded the dishwasher and gave a muffled laughed. She didn’t deny it, any woman would have been lucky to have him. She was engaged to Danny, she just had a crush on John. It’s fine, she’ll be happy with Danny. 

 

While doing the dishes, she looked for her engagement ring. She had to take it off on the side, so she wouldn’t have to lose it. She searched in the bubbles, praying and hoping that she wouldn’t lose it. She found it, but there was a dent in the ring. “Shit.” She mumbled ten times over. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“The ring- it’s dented. Danny, oh he’ll give it to me. Oh no.”

 

“Go home, Clara. I’ll take care of the rest of this situation. Because you have two men who love you.”

 

She was right. Danny loved her and so did John. 

 

________

 

“Danny?” Clara asked as she settled in their apartment. “I’m back from school and waitressing!”

 

Before she could say anything more Danny kissed her hard and kept his hands on her waist. “I’ve missed you all day.”

“Oh crap you’re in a good mood.” Clara sighed resting her hand on his shoulder, keeping him at a distance. “You’re going to hate me after what I have to tell you. My engagement ring. It’s dented.”

 

“Did you do it on purpose?”

 

“Danny, what kind of question is that? Of course not. I’ll go to jewelers and get it replaced.”

 

“Alright. Well, I’m gonna go to bed.”

 

“Danny..”

 

“No. It’s fine. Ever since you came back from that trip with John, you’ve been acting weird and even weirder since I asked you to marry me. I asked that question because I love you, and we live together and I want you to be with me always. Not like this. Not when you’re still infatuated with a man old enough to be your father!”

 

Clara was as still completely still, she was at lost for words. Tomorrow she just had to confront John. 

 

_______________

 

John stared into space as he looked at Clara’s portrait. He had painted at least twenty of them. Jenny had brought him food, he hadn’t been able to eat. She came with shaving cream and a razor to shave his beard. “I don’t need shaving.”

 

“You haven’t gotten home in three days. Please let me at least keep you hygenic.”

 

“Fine.” he grumbled. 

 

As she finished he took another sip of his fourteenth cup of coffee. “Alright, you done now?”

 

“Have you talked to Mom?” Jenny asked, trying next to get annoyed at her father’s rudeness.

 

“Yeah I did honey, I don’t know. I don’t even know about Clara either, she still won’t respond to my texts or emails.”

 

“Well I like Clara, make it work with her please.”

 

“I’ll try.” John replied. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Clara talk <3 thank you for comments and the kudos you have no idea how much they make me smile ;3 ilu

 

John had never been to Clara’s school before. He knew Clara had worked there with Danny. He felt as though he was crossing a boundary. He had never been that personal with Clara, although he was her best friend. Asking at the front desk, a very attractive young lady in her forties greeted him. “Hello, can I help you?”

 

“Yes can you help me find Clara Oswald?”

 

“Yes, she just four rights and then a left.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

After the directions John found Clara just finishing her English class, as the students eyed him carefully, he brushed passed them carefully. “Clara?”

 

She jumped when she saw him, then her face light up like a Christmas tree. And was she blushing? Her cheeks were rosy as if she applied blush, her lips were unpainted and she worn a denim shirt and a black skirt. Her legs, although small, made them look more attractive now that more skin was showing.

 

Clara buried her face in his shoulder. “I’ve missed you. You didn’t have to come.”

 

“Of course I did, you weren't returning any of my calls. I had to come.”

 

She looked flushed, and flustered. “Well, you started it!”

 

“How?”

 

“You said you liked me!”

 

“I don’t just like you Clara, I love you, very much.”

 

“You, ummm what? How did you-”

 

“It isn’t enough that to men love you? It’s you Clara.”

 

He pulled her by the waist closer to him. “It wouldn’t be like what it is with Danny. I would let you initiate everything. You would just you.”

 

“John, I-”

 

“Just stay still for a minute.”

 

As he pressed her lips to his own, she smelled of fresh mint and perfume. It was just intoxicating and overwhelming just to taste her, everything was perfect, even as she respond, sliding her tongue in his mouth made him pull her even closer. She was engaged, she was taken but now she was his.

 

“I love you, Clara. Completely and absolutely.”

 

“I don’t know how I feel about you, right now. I know I do have feelings for you. It’s complicated. I love Danny.”

 

He let her go. “Do you feel attracted to me?”

 

“Yes.” she replied nonchalantly and matter of factly. “I’m sorry about the other day. You had no control over what you feel about me. It’s my fault really, I gave you attention and you fell for me and you got clobbered.”

 

“Do you want to get a cup of coffee. Just a test. Just give me a chance.”

 

“Okay. But just a cup of coffee.” she said pointed her index finger at him.

 

He gave a mock gallant salute. “Yes boss.”

 

_______

 

Coffee was great, John had to admit the chemistry was right there. Glances and blushes were exchanged as John paid for both coffees. Clara was always a flirt, and she wasn’t shy how she felt about John. After the date, he brought her arm, like a real gentlemen. After the car had stopped Clara looked back at him, and at her apartment where Danny was probably waiting up for her.

 

“I enjoyed our test date.” Clara admitted. “I missed you a lot.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“I don’t want to leave.”

 

John smiled up at her at kissed her softly. “Goodbye, Clara.”

 

“Goodbye, John.” she said and kissed him on the cheek, which John immediately blushed at, he straightened his jacket and started his Impala.

 

_____________

 

“So, did you ask her out on a second date?” Jenny and Vastra asked immediately when he walked in.

 

“No I can’t! She’s taken! But I’m not deterred I’m still going after her.”

 

“She’s engaged! She’s not married!”

 

John rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen to get a beer. “Won’t you two leave me alone for once?”

 

“Nope.” Vastra replied. “As long your sorry ass is under our roof you’ll go after Clara.”

 

“What break up their engagement and have Danny hate me and go after me?”

 

“You’re an idiot, dad. Just go after her and she’ll leave him.” Jenny said and shut her bedroom door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So John and Clara kissed, but what now? 
> 
> This chapter is not for the kiddies :)

“I kissed him.” Clara told Amy. “I actually kissed him. It wasn’t even a friendly kiss. Its was a full blown kiss with tongue.”

 

“Oooh yummy. I wouldn’t mind some of that.” Amy teased following Clara to the next available customer.

 

“I don’t know why I chose to kiss him. It wasn’t as if I have been always attracted to males by whole life. I like girls, too.”

 

“Maybe you should, take a break. Go to a bar or something, pick up a girl for one night.”

 

“I’m engaged Amy, why does everyone keep missing on that? Why does everyone keep pushing us together?”

 

Amy pretended to look dumbfounded. “Because he’s in love with you and you like him.”

 

Amy was right, their chemistry was just right, and Clar thought about kissing him, again and catching him off guard. Just for one spontaneous moment just to let go for a moment. After helping Amy in the diner she went back home, making up some stupid excuse to Danny. The only place she would have known he’d be is in his studio. 

 

He was in his plaid pajamas, which she couldn’t help but laugh at. She took his by the fabric of his grey shirt, caught off guard, still in her waitress dress and started kissing him. 

 

Neither of them stopped the other. John’s mouth tasted like lo mein and dumplings. John’s eyes were still closed by he taken off guard, he had tried to wrap his arms around her, like the last time they had kissed. “Clara- I want to, but not like this.”

 

“Just shut up right now, I don’t want to think. I just know I want you.”

 

“Okay,” he smiled. 

 

She pushed him up against where the dry paintings hang. He pressed his lips to her neck- how did he know? She had been shore, grading papers on her computer, sitting in bed and her neck was entirely sore. It was as if he knew that was what she needed. Just when she was about to close her eyes and give in she found John chuckling. 

 

“What?” she asked, half-smiling and half-frowning. 

 

“I’m just happy you’re here.”

 

This deserved him one long kiss. 

 

“Clara, leave Danny. Please. Choose me. I don’t want to be your second choice.”

 

He was right. It was either of them, the man who can provide her with that cliche 50’s housewife she always ridiculed, or the man who never sat still, the one that was her best friend, knew her sore spots and knew how to soothe her sorrows. He was an idiot, and she felt a little mad at him for making her choose. 

 

Desire had clenched up, the excitement that John had given her. Knowing where to touch her, the few moments they were lost in each other. The knot in her wetness was unbearable and almost indescribable. At home, she was alone and gave herself pleasure, waiting for Danny to come home. 

 

He came back with a bag of condoms, she forgot she asked him to buy them a few weeks ago. Kissing Danny, was something else, it was like kissing a doll, it was nothing. She felt nothing, although she was still burning and needing anything to quench her thirst she couldn’t. She faked an orgasm as she waited for him to come. 

 

The next morning she’ll talk to him. 

 

__________

“Danny?” she asked entering the kitchen. 

 

He was standing, making pancakes, even though she never liked the way he cooked she appreciated the gesture. She saw her engagement ring sitting on the island. It was back to normal, no dents. He put it back on her finger and kissed her forehead. He was in such a good mood, that was why she hated what was about to come out of her mouth. 

 

She took off the engagement ring and gave it back to him. “Thank you for giving it back to me. You were my normal, you made me feel grounded and secure, but that’s not who I am. I’m adventurous and excited and I like John, and right now I just want to explore my feelings for him right now.”

 

“You two kissed again.”

 

“How did you know about the first time?”

 

“I followed you, I wanted to know where you went. I saw you two. You looked pretty intimate.”

“So that gives you the right to follow me around. Danny, you can’t stop me from seeing him. I like him- maybe even love him. I’m not sure.”

 

He scoffed. 

 

“I’m going to move out in a couple of days, take the apartment above the diner. I know I was a terrible girlfriend, but I did love you. I was never good at it, but I did.”

 

“Fine. Just leave by the afternoon.”

 

__________

 

Dropping her things by the entrance of the diner, she grabbed her keys from her leather jacket when she saw John waiting for her. “Amy told me.” was all he said. 

 

She teared up but he opened his arms wide so that she fit in perfectly. “I left Danny, I did it.”

 

He didn’t dare to smile, because he knew that she was unhappy. She loved them both and lost her apartment. He wanted her, but not like this. 

 

Clara asked him to spend the night with her, they both got idiotically drunk, watching cartoons and good movies before Clara collapsed. Clara knew John didn’t make an effort to kiss her or make a move, she was vulnerable and he knew that. She loved the way he was so gentle with her and sincere. Danny would have never been this way to her, John was her best friend first. 

 

When she was woke up, she had a terrible migraine. Before she could be logical and kick John out of her small apartment she kissed him. “What was that for?” he asked, dumbfoundedly. 

 

“I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night.”

 

“Always. Listen-”

 

“We’re not  _ anything _ yet. We’re still best friends. I just need some stuff back from Danny’s and I still need some time and space. I just don’t want a boyfriend right now. Can we just stay as it is?”

 

“Sure.” he replied unconvincingly.

 

________

 

Clara wanted John more than anything, the other night was proof of that. She figured it would make it more exciting, the longer the wait the more she would want him, and the more they would want each other.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might need a cold shower for this one. <3 :)

“John?” Clara called, she was lying in bed, still in her new apartment. He was sitting on the chair opposite her bed. 

 

“Hey sleepy head.” he greeted. 

 

She pulled off the sheet, and motioned him next to her. He giggled like a little boy, and pulled her close. “You’re beautiful in the morning.”

 

Clara touched her face, and scoffed. “I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

 

“It’s okay. Come here.”

 

Pressing her lips closer to his, she smiled contently. “I love the way you kiss.”

 

Maneuvering her on top of him, he kissed her cheek and neck. “I love you, Clara. I don’t want this to be by automatic, I want you to want me.”

 

“I do.” she replied sincerely.

 

Somehow her words made the difference. They were both tired, but Clara was already undoing his shirt as he was kissing her neck. She lifted the blankets and got under the covers with him. She reached down and gave him a few strokes, he helped her by undoing his jeans, she reached down and licked his tip. 

 

John moaned and wrapped his legs around her, smoothing her hair. “Ugh, oh god Clara.”

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

She rested her head on his stomach. “Come here.”

 

He reached down and grabbed her underwear. She threw it to the side. She adjusted herself on top of him, he felt just right, hard and tight. Her folds tightened around him as she began to maneuver. As her breathing become uncoordinated. John took her hands and lead her towards the end of the bed, laying himself on top of her, placing kisses all over face, receiving giggles from underneath him. “Clara, I love you.”

 

“You’re beard is ticklish.” she giggled.  

 

Both of them giggled as he pulled her up to sit in his lap. He lifted her slowly and then faster, hitting her right where she was weak. Her breathing was becoming more uncoordinated, her legs wrapping around him. “I’m gonna come. Clara, you feel so beautiful.”

 

“You feel wonderful, John.”

 

She came just a few moments after he did. 

 

Resting on top of each other, John pulled Clara into a hug. 

 

_____

 

In the morning Clara was greeted by the sun, John was still asleep, the sun was just rising. She went into the kitchen and prepared coffee. She checked her phone for any new messages, and there was only one from Amy. She pressed the button and called her back, sitting on the terrace of her apartment. 

 

“Hey Amy.”

 

“So what happened last night?”

 

“I slept with John.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT? How?”

 

“I was really upset over Danny and he was staying here for a couple of days, and well we had sex.”

 

“You sound happy. That’s new for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I honestly never heard you so happy.”

 

“Well why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night and meet John? By the looks of it, it looks like John will be staying here for a couple of days.”

 

“Oooh nice.” Amy replied. 

 

“So, see you tomorrow?”

 

“Of course, I have to see your sexy silver fox to see if he’s actually real.”

 

Clara smiled and went back into John’s arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Clara found a way to pass the time until Amy shows up.
> 
> Thank you for all the hits! Please share the link, so we'll make it up to 1,000 hits? How does that sound? My faithful readers? :)

 

In the morning Clara remembered Amy was coming to meet John. She remembered last night, what they did, several times. He was so gentle, knew where to touch her in ways that made her scream his name over and over again. He fell long before she did, he had a crush on her for so long, although he didn’t say anything. 

 

At this moment Clara was riding him hard, sinking down into him, he held onto her waist, caressing her small breasts, that were just perfect. Her orgasm came after his did, she still sat on top of him resting on top of his chest. 

 

“We should get out of this bed.” Clara laughed. 

 

“It’s ok, I’m comfortable.” he laughed. He got out of bed for a moment just to grab his guitar. 

 

“Get that fine ass back here.” she smiled. 

 

“Yes boss,” he smiled as he took her hand. “Here sit in front of me, I’m going to teach you the guitar.”

 

Still exhausted, she twisted her hair in a bun and let her arms wrap around her. She leaned against him as he kissed her neck. His hands guides her own against the guitar. At that moment she could almost be hundred percent sure that she could fall for him, she loved him as a best friend. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“You know I am.”

 

“I’m a little cold. I’m going to take a shower. If you want to join me.”

 

“Why would I want to shower with you?”

 

She smirked at him, until the realization dawned upon him, he reached for his hand. Clara had turned on the hot water, getting her shower cap. “You don’t want me to wash your hair?”

 

“You would do that?”

 

He smiled as she hopped in the shower. He soon followed after her. She handed him the shampoo, soothing her dry scalp. She turned to face him, leading him towards the shower head. He leaned in to kiss her, she felt her whole body melt. “I love the way you kiss.” she sighed reaching up for air. 

 

“What about the other stuff?”

 

“You’re really cute when you’re hair is wet. And yes the other stuff too.”

 

His mouth pressed against her neck, one hand massaging her breasts and the other holding her neck. John lifted her up on his waist, and lead her to the wall of the shower. He lifted her by his hands, she gasped at his entrance. Her folds tightened around his erection, as she kissed him on the cheek and rested against his shoulder, reaching for every part of his skin. She smoothed his wet curls and whispered his name. “John, you make me feel-I need more of you.”

 

He kissed her again, and lifted her against his waist. She fell to her feet, and reached out and massage his erection he moaned and whispered her name. 

 

___________

 

After the shower Clara had started to prepare dinner. The music had started to come out of her phone, she mumbled the lyrics to herself. Elvis had come on and started singing “I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You.” John started mouthing the lyrics, imitating Elvis and his moves. She laughed at how embarrassing it was. 

 

“You’re so embarrassing.”

 

“Well you put on the music.” he argued playfully. “Can I put on Fred Astaire.”

 

“Yeah. Ooh can you put on Cheek to Cheek? I love old movies.”

After he started imitating Fred Astaire Clara had began to dance with him. “I enjoyed the past couple of days with you, I never knew how good you were as a boyfriend.”

 

“Is that what I am? Your boyfriend. I like the sound of that.”

 

“I like that too.”

 

“Clara, there is something I do need to tell you.”

 

“Shhh, let us enjoy the moment.”

 

Later he’ll tell her. Later. 


	15. Chapter 15

The peaceful moment of waking up to music every morning was lovely, the feeling of John’s arms, was just unbelievable. She could hardly believe River wanted a divorce from him. His silver curls were her favorite things to run her fingers through. Brushing each other's hair and having waffles in the morning. 

 

The moment Amy came John and Clara were entangled by the passion that had ensued only a few minutes ago. John kissed Clara’s neck just as she had opened the door. As soon as John saw her he froze. Clara had never seen him so terrified. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair- if possible was standing on end. 

 

“I’m going to open the wine.” Clara said as she nodded to John, he followed her as Amy took her coat off. 

 

As soon as they were alone, Clara pulled John by the lapels of his hoodie. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“What do you mean?” he pretended to look dumbfounded. 

 

“How do you know Amy besides from the diner?”

 

John took a deep breath. “I used to take road trips with some of my friends. We would get lost on purpose, go anywhere in the world. Amy and Rory went with her. Rory lost his memory, he had a concussion. He forgot about his previous years and he and Amy had to start all over again. After that I never went on trips with my friends.”

 

“Well thank you for telling the truth. Does Amy blame you for what happened?”

“At first, and then she forgave me, but we kind of lost contact.”

 

“Do you want me to cancel the dinner?”

 

John took her hands, and kissed her on the cheek. “It’s alright. Thank you sweetheart for forgiving me.”

The dinner went fine, when they all get ready for dessert, Clara and John were cleaning the dishes. Amy was sitting by the bar area. Clara whispered in a hush tones. “John, my parents want to meet you.”

 

“Oh boy.” Amy laughed. 

 

“Your parents?” John asked, awkwardly holding his hands. “Want to meet me? Why? What did you tell them?”

 

“I didn’t mention your age-”

 

Amy choked on a gulp of wine. “Yeah,, because the fact that a fifty year old man sleeping with their twenty-nine daughter will be fine.”

 

“I thought mentioning it on the phone would be awkward.”

 

“Wait until they meet John, Clara.” Amy laughed. “When John met my parents they almost had a heart attack. It took a while to convince them that John was just one of my best friends.”

 

“Well John is not just my best friend anymore.” Clara pointed out. 

 

“When are they coming?” John asked. 

 

“Next week.”

 

 John looked like he almost going to faint. 

 

________________

 

“I want them to like you.” Clara mumbled as she stepped out of the shower. She was wearing nothing from just a towel, John gulped and she laughed. “Well not as I like you, you know what I mean.”

 

“Let’s just go to bed.” he smiled as she snuggled into his chest. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! The song John sings to Clara is Hushabye Mountain sung by Dick Van Dyke its a lovely song. You can listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgXVOZBlTXg

John nervously had put on his best blazer, he was still wearing his pajamas pants. Under his blazer was just a white plain t-shirt. Over the past few weeks Clara had appreciated his plaid pants as much as she enjoyed taking them off. 

 

On their hour drive to Clara’s parents house, she began telling him everything about them. Including Ellie, her mother who had passed away as her father married Linda, who was negative about everything. Clara never really liked her, nothing could ever replace her mother. John smiled over her as he hummed a few tunes for her. He saw her giving him a loving glance.    
“Do you know Hushabye Mountain?”

 

“Sung by Dick Van Dyke?” he asked. “You liked him, didn’t you?”

 

“Lets just say I have a thing for older men.” she smiled. 

 

“Fine.” he huffed. “ _ A gentle breeze, from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows over Lullaby Bay, It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away. It isn’t far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the quay. The winds of night, so softly are sighing, soon they will fly your troubles to sea. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away from a lullaby bay. So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from hushabye mountain.” _

 

“That was beautiful.” Clara smiled. “I don’t think I have ever heard you sing before.”

 

“Well, sometimes occasionally, when no one is looking.”

 

“You are the cutest human being.”

 

“I’m not cute, okay? Animals are cute.”

 

“If we pull over I can show you how cute you are.”

 

“Keep driving.” he teased. 

 

 She grazed her hand against his thigh, and gave him a flirtatious smile. She drove up to the curve on the end of the street. She opened the fabric of his pajama pants. 

 

John reached for Clara’s arm and gave her one long hard kiss. “I love you, Clara.”  


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments <3  
> Clara finally says something.

Clara mumbled as she massaged his shaft, John gulped audibly as Clara came up for air. She loved the way his shaving lotion smelled, she squeezed his hand and buckled back into her driver’s seat. They were at least an half an hour away from her parents. 

 

Clara almost regretted talking to her parents about tonight, she just wanted to be with John and finished what they started earlier. Linda opened the door first, behind was Dave cooking dinner “Hi Clara.”

 

“Hi Linda.” Clara smiled, even though it was fake. 

 

John chuckled from the back of her. 

 

“Come on in. Who did you bring with you?”

 

“Linda, this is John, he’s my boyfriend.”

 

Dave dropped the whisk that he was using to mash the potatoes. 

 

_______

 

Clara was grateful that John sat as close to her as possible, so she can at least protect him. Linda had non stop stop criticizing John about what he was wearing and why he decided to date her daughter. Clara cringed when Linda had said that, it was as if Linda forgot that Clara had a mother before her. 

 

John had pulled her to the bathroom as Clara reached for him. “Now I really wish that we hadn’t come here.”

 

“I know me too.”

 

“I can’t believe Linda called me her daughter. And I did have a mother before her. I’m sorry she kept bringing up Danny.”

 

John shrugged. “It’s alright. Danny’s is in the past.”

 

“Do you wanna sneak out? The dinner is almost over anyway.”

 

“Let’s just finish it and get it over with. The we could say we have survived dinner with my parents. Come on you big dork.”

 

Clara took John’s hand and went downstairs. 

 

________

 

Clara stumbled with John into her apartment. She pressed him up against the wall and pressed kisses on his neck. “I love you, Clara.”

 

“I love you too.” she whispered softly. “You big drunken idiot.”

 

“Clara, can you-”

 

She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, and unbuttoned his pants freeing finally his throbbing erection. She massaged his shaft, finishing what she had started earlier, she looked up and heard him moan. “I love you.” he mumbled like a prayer. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

They continued mumbled those words. She pushed open the door to her bedroom and smiled at him. “Do you mean what you said?”

 

“Yeah I did.” she told him sincerely. 

 

“You didn’t say it because I say it?”

 

“No I said it because I meant it.”

 

“Lie down, let me show you how much I love you.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Clara find a new way to spice up things in the bedroom. Not for the kiddies <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the hits and kudos. I'm sure you'll need a cold shower after this one!

Clara started writing again, inspiration had struck her in the morning, she had a bad case of writer’s block, after Lucas and Danny nothing ever actually stuck. Now she had just admitted she loved John Smith, the man who was just sleeping next to her. He snored a little too loudly, but she didn’t mind when she had headphones and playing loud music while typing. 

 

She checked the word count. 900 words. She really needed to talk to her publisher again, Missy was her name. After so many months of writer's block she hoped Missy was still interested in her work. Clara took her laptop and looked fondly at John. The man she loved, the man she didn’t know she loved until last night. 

 

She made herself coffee, and waited for John to wake up. 

 

As soon as he did, he gave her a quick peck and said. “I love you.”

 

“I know I said that last night. I didn’t catch you off guard, did I?”

 

“No, you’re fine. If you want to slow down, it fine. We were going to fast.”

 

“I think we’re going at our pace. I said I love you because I meant it.”

 

He noticed her laptop, the little apple logo glowing. “Are you writing again?”

 

She was in a haze, and didn’t realize what he was talking about she saw her laptop. She had forgotten to put it to sleep. “Well yeah, I got some inspiration this morning. You can’t read it yet, I still haven’t edited.”

 

How was she going to tell him she was writing this story based off him?

 

John had disappeared into the shower, before she could return to her story. They were having dinner later with her parents again, Dave asked if Linda could apologize to both Clara and John. Clara was grateful that at least Dave was more easy going then her stepmother. To cheer her up John called Linda the wicked stepmother. Clara laughed at his silliness as soon as she put her laptop down, Clara took John’s hand in her own. 

  
  


“John, do you have any kinks?”

 

John gulped. “Ugh..what?”

 

“You know anything that keep you going?”

 

“Well you know, there is one thing. Would you do it?”

 

“Of course.” she hesitantly replied. 

 

“Do you ever like being tied up?”

 

“Ooh kinky.” she laughed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh. I just never imagined you would like to tie me up.”

 

She moved to the kitchen, where a long piece of rope was in one of the draws, she extended her arms and handed him the rope. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t. I love you, you have needs, I’m willing to give it to you.”

 

He gave her one long kiss as she took off his glasses. He lead her to his bed. “Take off my clothes, John. “

 

In one move he took off her shirt, her skin was covered in goosebumps, but her eyes had darkened. Clara had began to grind up against his trousers as she had pulled them down. He was so hard in her palm, so ready to be inside her. The very thought of being inside him made her want him even more. 

 

Keeping her eyes on him, he began to lower himself, she had adjusted to his size. Her folds tightened around him, as he tightened her arms in the ropes. “Is that too tight?”

 

“No,” she said brushing the hair away from his face. “it’s fine.”

 

The more he thrusted, the more she wanted to touch him, she at least a freedom to hook her legs around him, guiding him to where she wanted. After, he came and let his orgasm spill inside her, he undid the ropes. He lowered his mouth into her wet folds. She grabbed at his hair, yanking on his silver curls as her own orgasm came washing over her. 

 

When they met for air she sat in his lap. “I think we found a new kink.”

 

“I think so too.” he chuckled and kissed her neck and she reached for the television remote. 

 

“Do you want to watch some Netflix?”

 

“I’m going to make the popcorn, just don’t put on Game of Thrones.”


	19. Chapter 19

Clara said goodbye to John’s parents as they both let out a sigh of relief. Clara had snuck a little wine and began to open the bottle, John, being the sober driver took Clara’s hand to the car. As the TARDIS drove Clara gulped the almost a full quarter of wine. “Clara, your eyes have gone completely inflated. You okay?”

 

“No I’m not my parents were very okay with me dating anyone. I really just wanted them to like you.”

 

“Why do you care what they think?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Clara,” he hesitantly said, weary of how she might react. “are you ashamed of me?”

 

Clara didn’t reply. “Maybe. I don’t know. It’s my parents.”

 

“You have a life. You’re a writer, a waitress, a teacher, and a great girlfriend I might add. You don’t need to live up to their expectations.”

 

Clara looked up at him. “John, I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Clara, I’m terribly sorry, but I’m exactly what you deserve. If you’re ashamed of me, just say it.”

 

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I love you so much John.”

 

By the time they had finished talking, they had pulled the car back to her apartment. John mumbled something as Clara pulled him by his blazer and kissed him. “John, I love you.”

 

“I know. I don’t want to be ashamed of you it’s just whenever we’re together people are looking at us funny. Do you know how many times waiters and waitresses asked me if you were my dad?”

 

John cursed under his breath and rested his head in his hands. “I don't’ believe this. Judgement doesn’t make a difference when you’re with someone you love.”

 

“Are you saying that just a little thing like judgement bothers you more than how I feel about you?”

 

“I love you too, Clara. And besides anyway we were moving too fast.”

 

“I can’t even begin-”

 

“I’ll leave in the morning.”

 

She grabbed his hand, and held it to her chest. “Do you feel that? That’s how I feel about you.”

 

He opened the door with his free hand and took and smile sadly. “Goodbye Clara.”


	20. Chapter 20

A few clothes were stuffed into a small duffle bag, toothpaste, his only good pair of pajama bottoms and his phone, the only thing that was actually attached to his hand besides his guitar. He watched as Clara slept on the couch, she must have fallen asleep after drinking on the couch. 

 

She fluttered her eyes and saw him. “Are you actually leaving?”

 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” he said as nonchalant as possible, trying to avoid the subject. The thought of leaving her. The thought of never coming into her diner again, and never sharing lemonade. 

 

“Are you ever coming back?” she asked. 

 

“I don’t know maybe. One day.”

 

She sat up, and saw the duffle bag, his pajama pants and the hint of scruff. “I don’t know what I would do if you left.”

 

“I’m going to stay with Jenny and Vastra, I’ll call you when I get there.”

 

He saw her in the corner of his eye as he opened the door of the apartment, closing in softly behind him. He looked up to the cracked ceiling and the narrow hallway, the thought of never seeing his waitress in blue broke him. One heart wasn’t enough, he always felt there was another one that grew in its place for Clara. 

 

_______

“Missy?” Clara asked, stepping into her editor's office, Missy looked up through her glasses. 

 

“Have you got something for me?”

 

“I have a new story, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”

 

“You’re one of my best selling authors, I’m sure it’s not that terrible.”

Clara held the manuscript closer to her chest. She set it down on Missy’s desk and saw the title,  _ The Waitress in Blue.  _ “Interesting title. I’ll read the first few pages and let you know.”

 

“Can you please read it now? I just recently broke up with someone, writing is all I have. I think you’ll like this one better, I took a break from fantasy I thought I would just try fiction.”

 

“Branching out, I see. Sit down, for god’s sake and relax.”

 

This was her only chance of reaching out to John, the book would be published soon and he would see it, hopefully. 

 

“Do you still want to use your pen name? Oswin Oswald?”

 

Clara was lost in her thoughts and looked up. “Yes, thank you.”

 

____________

 

“You left?” Jenny spat at him.

 

“Its suddenly my fault now?”

 

Vastra slapped on the shoulder. “Yes! You’re so stupid!”

 

John put a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth to stop himself from talking. “Dad, please. If you’re going to ruin one of your happiest relationships by a stupid fight, you don’t deserve her. She so much a better person than mom ever was. Did you ever hear of communication between two people?”

 

John looked dumbfounded. “I doubt she’d ever talk to me last night after all the horrible words I said to her.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Vastra complained. 

 

“That I can agree on.”

 

“Call her,  _ now. _ ”

John looked at his phone and excused himself. He checked his speed dial and called Clara’s number. 


	21. Chapter 21

 

“John?”

 

“Clara.” he breathed. 

 

He hardly believed he was hearing her voice. She sounded happy. She was happy without him. “Did you call for a reason, John?”

 

Clara turned to Amy, encouraging her with a nod. “I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved. We can work this out, can we?”

 

“I’m sorry too. For my judgement and caring about what other people think.”

 

“It’s okay, you were right other people were looking at us.”

 

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have to care about that.”

 

“I love you more than I’m mad. I’m with my daughter and her fiancee, I can bring you here and we can talk some more.”

 

“Forgiven?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

He heard her chuckle and sigh in relief. Vastra and Jenny gave him an encouraging nod. Everything would be fine, Jenny could meet Clara and annoy her just as much as they annoyed him. 

 

Going back to his TARDIS, John endured the longest hour he had ever spent driving to Clara’s apartment. He just to hug her, spin her around in his arms and take her somewhere where they could be alone. He didn’t want to run, but simply sprinted to Clara’s door. She opened the door as she threw herself on him. “I love you.” she mumbled. 

 

“My Clara, I love you too.”

 

“Do we have to leave right now?”

Clara’s eyes had darkened, grabbing to the fabric of his jacket. “No, I told Jenny and Vastra that we would be back before dinner.”

 

She chuckled and pulled him by the lapels of his jacket. “You. Me. That’s what I want.”

 

He lifted her by her waist, as she gave out a yelp of surprise. Their lips crash together as he walked her to her couch that was conveniently a few steps away. Clara moved a blanket around them as she took off her sweat shirt. She wasn’t wearing any bra, giving John to take a nipple in his mouth and suck gently. “No bra today?”

 

“They were feeling sore.” she sighed as his mouth moved to her neck. 

 

“Surprisingly convenient.”

 

She reached for the belt of his jeans, reaching down to stroke him. “How did you know?”

 

“I always know.” she said softly. 

 

_______

 

John and Clara arrived a few minute before dinner. Clara and John took the guest bedroom, and waited until dinner was ready. Both arms were wrapped around Clara’s small body. “I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you.”

 

He kissed the spot between her earlobe and and her neck. She squirmed beneath him, but not away from him. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

 

She put an around around his neck and snuggled in his chest. “John, am I just a fling to you?”

 

“No of course not, you’re the one person that I want for-”

 

“For what?”

 

“Forever, I can’t imagine myself, well with anyone else.”

 

_____

 

In the morning Clara’s heart sank, she saw Missy’s phone number and picked up. “Clara, how are you?”

 

“Do you have some good news for me?”

 

“Yes, I read  _ The Waitress in Blue _ and loved it. It’s such a wonderful read. I would like to publish it, believe me you haven’t let me down.”

 

“Oh no.” Clara mumbled. If Missy published her book John would see it and she would know that she wrote about them.

 

“Why ‘oh no’? Clara, you do want it published don’t you?”

 

“I do. Thank you Missy.”

 

If John ever found out, he would never forgive her. 


	22. Chapter 22

 

Clara looked at the cover for her book, there were thousands of images to go threw. She looked up at the computer and her email. She had to chose one of the images. One that at least didn’t include the main characters. She had to admit that the one photographed for John was especially handsome. She made sure she sat on the porch, hoping John won’t catch her at surprise. 

 

“Clara, hey.” John whispered and gave her a kiss on the head. 

 

Clara immediately shut the lid of her computer. “Hey. Are you writing?”

 

“Just a little editing.”

 

“Will you let me read a little bit?”

 

“Not right now. It’s just a rough draft.”

 

“Jenny and Vastra went out. Do you have time?”

 

“Just enough.”

 

___________

 

Jenny and Vastra came an hour later. There was a little lake, and the two of them wanted to take John and Clara on the water. After changing into some clothes, Clara and John went down by the little beach down by the lake. Clara brought a good book and John had brought a science fiction book. 

 

Jenny and Vastra had gone out on the canoe, as Clara sat on John’s lap. Clara looked up at him, she loved him so much and loved spending time with his family. She took out her phone and checked the missed calls. Missy. Again. 

 

“Darling, you okay?”

Clara forced a smile up at him. “Yeah I’m fine. Just my editor.”

 

“Deadlines?”

 

“No, just have to get a lot of editing done, and I’m an English. I just hoped there wasn’t much edits to ‘edit’.”

 

“I was an English teacher,” John pressed. “I can help you.”

 

“You were?” Clara gulped nervously. 

 

“Clara, why don’t you want me to help you edit.”

 

“It’s kind of personal.”

 

“Personal?”

 

“I wrote about us, well not really about us. I just changed the names, but it’s based on who we are.”

 

“Oh. Well, you’re the writer, there is nothing much I can do about what you write about. It’s you’re seperate life.”

 

He forced a smile, but he was glad he was okay with it. “Anything I can do that would help?”

 

His eyes darkened and widened. “Can we do the ropes again?”

 

She chuckled against him. “Yes we can do the ropes again.”

 

She climbs out of his lap, and takes his hand. 

 

_________

 

Grabbing a rope from the kitchen, Clara found an excited John in the bedroom. She undressed him rather quickly, and tied his hand to the bars of the banister. “Just relax okay?”

 

He gulped audibly, watching as she undressed. He almost reached for her, but she kept his arms down. “I want to touch you.”

 

“Not until I’m finished with you.”

 

She opened her sweatshirt, her nipples were hardened at the excitement. She opened his pants, and began riding him seeing his penguin underpants. “I like your new underpants.” 

 

“Take them off, I can’t stand not being inside you.”

 

“As you wish.” she said darkly, her eyes dancing with mischief. 

 

As she rode him, he wanted to reach for her breasts. He struggled to get out of the ropes, finally getting one hand free he reached for her. She moaned, her movements getting more and more uncoordinated. She reached for the ropes getting him out, her breasts dragging down to his crotch. “I love you, Clara.”

 

“Hmmm, I love you too.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter enjoy :D

In the morning John woke up in his pajamas pants and a hoodie. He grabbed the keys his red lining black velvet coat and went to the car. He saw the car and smiled, he was going to go to a ring store, and Jenny was with him, waiting in the car. “I’m so excited.”

 

John managed a shy smile.”Yeah, it is.”

 

“Did you take an umbrella?”

 

He reached from under his seat and grabbed the purple umbrella Clara had always used. “Here you go Mary Poppins.”

 

Jenny giggled and put on her Joni Mitchell album. John had rolled his eyes, but managed to keep a straight face. “I have my credit cards, I’m ready.”

 

“Can I just say one thing?”

 

John rolled his eyes. “What?”

 

“Eeep!”

 

__________

 

Clara woke up to the smell of eggs in the morning, just in her fannel pajamas, she saw two plates set up with jam, fig and toast. Vastra greeted her with a hug. “Hi Clara, John and Jenny went to bring back some more good. Do you want some breakfast?”

  
  


With her Jane Austen book kept under her arm, she opened it and sat right down putting a mouthful of egg into her mouth. 

 

“Oh my god they are delicious. How did-how do you cook such delicious breakfasts?”

 

“It’s just a delicacy I know how to do. Jenny does them better she puts butter and onions and everything that tastes amazing.”

Jenny and John had returned home, Clara pretended not to notice the huge lump in her right pocket. “What have you guys been doing?”

 

“Shopping.” John replied quickly holding up the groceries. 

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I missed three whole days! I hope this chapter makes up for it :)

John put the ring in his pocket and saw Clara’s package arrive. She had changed the addresses, and had her book arrived early. He put it on the front porch, and waited for Clara and Jenny to come back. The door had opened, as he cracked a sweet smile, and greeted her with a long kiss. 

 

“Straight people. Get a room.” Jenny mumbled. 

 

She gave him a wink as John rolled his eyes. 

 

John gave her the package, she opened the package to discover that Missy had sat her a letter and a check ending with a couple of zeroes. Tomorrow would be the end of the honeymoon phase, Clara and John would go back to work and fall would start soon. 

 

So, as John and Clara had packed for the rest of the day. The rest of the ride to Nevada was spent in silence. Clara for being guilt ridden, making money off of their relationship. John for not knowing when to propose, he thought it would be easier to stop by the side of the rode. He didn’t have the chance to tell her all the things he wanted to do with her. 

 

To have children with her again, maybe. To buy their first house together or even live in Nevada, maybe move into the country. Most of the time they spent time they discovered they liked physically expressing how they felt about each other. 

 

Staying time apart from each other was what Clara had needed just until the book was published. As soon as she saw an opportunity to get rid of the only thing they could ruin possibly one of the happiest relationships she had ever been in, being distant was one of her tools that she had used. She hated pushing him away, missing his calls and missing his voice. 

 

The harder she dried asking Missy to push back the date, the more she had to be distant. The very first copy of  _ The Waitress in Blue  _ was sent to her a couple of months later. The cover was beautiful. John was sitting across from her, both of drinking lemonade, her name was written on the bottom and the title was in a fancy script. She opened the first few pages, feeling the spine and pages. She looked towards the end, where her and John broke up, she wasn’t sure how to end the story, how she felt about John. He already had a kid, he already had a house and a job. That’s how the story ended for John and Clara in the book, in her own personal life Clara didn’t know. 


	25. Chapter 25

At a book signing Clara and Missy kept signing. She looked at her publicist, keeping track of her communications, she looked at the book. Four hundred pages, with the pages painted blue. Smiling at the customers, she noticed one person not there: John. The one person who encouraged her to finish the book. She looked up after customer, making sure to greet everyone with a smile making sure that John would come along. She checked her phone, hoping that John would call. 

 

“Honey, John is not going to call you.” Missy said, in between signings. “Why is he not calling you?”

 

Clara held up the book, stating the obvious. “I could try writing another book. Not a romance, maybe another science fiction book.”

 

“Good grief, not another science fiction book.” Missy complained. 

 

“I would like to talk to him. Can you give me a minute?”

 

With an annoyed glance, Missy gave her an okay. Clara speed dialed John’s number and waited for him to pick up. “You didn’t come.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know if you wanted me to be there. We haven’t been talking much lately.”

 

“I wanted you to be here. I wanted my boyfriend to be here.”

 

“Clara, I don’t know. The book is really not forgotten. I read it.”

 

“Oh, well we could give it some time. I have a couple of book signings-”

 

“I don’t know if I want to come. Due to the act that our relationship in now immortalized.”

 

“We’ll talk later?”

 

“Maybe, I need some time.”

“Alright- I miss you.”

 

He hung up before he could reply. 

 

Missy came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Clara, come on.”

 

Clara forced a friendly smile. “Coming.”

 

______________________

 

“Did you read it?” Jenny asked as John looked up from his nap on the couch. The book was on his lap on the last few pages. With his phone on his chest from Clara, he was too depressed to speak coherently. 

 

“Yes. I did. We didn’t end up together.”

 

John handed her the book. Jenny skipped to the end and mumbled the last few lines. “It’s a cliffhanger, we don’t know if they end up together.”

 

“Well isn’t it obvious that they were based on me and Clara?”

 

Jenny scoffed, and took her father’s hand. “Its fiction, she’ll probably wrote the story that way because she doesn’t know how you two ended. Go to one of her book signings and clean this up. You didn’t buy that ring for nothing, right?”

 

“Right.” John smiled. 

 

“You love her a lot? More than mom?”

 

“Maybe, I just know that I see a future with her. More than Danny loved her, more than anyone will.”

 

“Then please, forgive her.”

 

“I’m not sure yet. I love her more than I’m mad at her. I’ll try.”

 

Jenny reached out her arms and hugged her father. “I love you Dad.”

“I love you too, Jenny.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Jenny and John had both gone to Clara’s next book signing. John looked over someone else’s shoulder as saw Clara, exhausted with bags underneath her eyes. She looked exhausted even and sad even. He didn’t know what he was going to say. Jenny gave him a gentle push, as he gulped audibly. “Clara, hi.”

 

Clara looked flustered flushed. “Hi. You came.”

 

John looked around. “Can we talk somewhere when you have time?”

 

“Did you come with anyone?”

 

Jenny came up from behind John and smiled. “Hi Clara. Is so good to see you again. Listen John needs to talk to you, to apologize and explain everything.”

 

“Good. I’m almost done with signing anyway.”

 

“Okay.” John chuckled. “I’ll wait for you.”

 

Her heart flustered, the anticipation and knowing John was waiting for her. After a couple of signings Clara, went up to John. She went to hug and hold him. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered her name. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Clara noticed the lump in the right pocket of his jacket. “Not to sound entirely inappropriate. But are you happy to see me?”

 

“No it was my guitar strap.”

 

“Oh, well I’m glad you came.”

 

John noticed the ring in the pocket, Jenny must of put it in his jacket when they had left. He groaned to himself. “Here, I’ll take you out of here.”

 

______________

 

“So you read it?” Clara asked, looking at the book in front of them. 

 

“Yeah I did.”

 

“I wrote it when you and I drifted apart. I didn’t know how the story was going to end, and I didn’t how we were going to end.”

 

“I’m still in love with you, Clara. That didn’t change.”

 

Clara took a bite a bite of her croissant and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

He reached over to take her hand in his own and gave her a quick kiss. “I’ve missed you.”  He reached down to grab her waist to his own. Clara gasped and smiled, he was happy to see her it seemed. “Do you want to go home?”

 

Finally reaching the door to his apartment, Clara reached for a belt. “No, it’s okay, I just want you right now. Tell me what you need.”

 

She blushed. “Just kissing me would be okay. Do you have a condom?”

 

He reached for the condoms in his nightstand. She unbuckled his belt, and held her palm against him. Reaching for the condom she slid it on. Lifting her leg on his waist, he helped her by lifted her against him. With his erection teasing her entrance. 

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

Taking off his blazer, the ring had fallen out of his pocket. “I’m sorry for everything, for the book, for the distance. For everything that went wrong in our relationship.”

 

He lowered her to the mattress and smiled. “Just let me take care of you. You are one hundred percent forgiven, whatever you do, always. I love you.”

 

___________

Waking up after the exercise, Clara grabbed onto to his waist. “So are we back together?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry :(

Jenny and John prepared a dinner for Clara when she came from her dinner meeting with Missy. The box that contained the engagement ring was sitting on the island. John tasted the pasta and smiled, it was going to be perfect, after reluctantly deciding to forgive her. 

 

“Isn’t it too much? Wouldn’t it be easier not to make a big deal out of it?”

 

“I’m not throwing this dinner away. You’re going to have dinner with Clara.  Now stop making such a big fuss out of it.”

 

“It is a big deal you’re going to ask Clara to marry you, it’s a huge deal.”

 

“When you think about it she’s going to be your step mother.”

 

Jenny laughed and covered her mouth. “I’m trying not to think it about it that way. Well, Vastra and I will be out all evening so you can stay here with Clara.”

 

Putting on her coat, she kissed John on the cheek. “Good luck, Dad.”

 

“Thanks sweetie.”

 

While waiting for Clara to come back, he opened the wine and waited by the door like a puppy waiting for his owner. As he opened the door Clara threw her arms around his neck. “I had such a hard day with Missy, we had trouble printing the new edition of the book already. You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

 

He closed her in his arms and gave her one long kiss. “Oh, I love you.”

 

“I’ve missed you so much today.”

 

“Are you exhausted?” he whispered in her ear, leaving a hot trace of breath on her neck. 

 

“I’m really upset about the book. I hope they have enough ink to print the amount.”

 

Swallowing his feelings about the book. “Jenny helped me make dinner, let’s not worry about the book anymore.”

 

Reluctantly following John, Clara groaned internally. “John, the books are important, my work is important to me.”

 

“I understand, but it’s money based off our relationship.”

 

Clara screamed out loud out of frustration. “I thought you were alright with it. This is crazy. You don’t appreciate what I do for a living?”

 

“Clara..it’s not just that, you immortalized me. You put me on paper, I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that.”

 

Clara wiped her eyes, and oh god she was crying. He hated to see her cry, she sat down near the tables. John came over to her, and put his hand on the base of her neck but she smacked him away. His eyes said he was hurt, she reached for him and pulled him to her. “I’m so sorry. I just don’t want to be with you if you don’t appreciate what makes me happy.”

 

John looked almost close to tears, he cupped Clara’s small face with his large hands. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you either, but you can’t forgive me. And I can’t live with that. I’m going to leave in the morning.”

 

After he released her he admitted: “I was going to ask you to marry me, I was so stupid and idiotic.”

 

Clara gave him a sad him and said. “I suppose so. Good night, John.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. A long one coming up soon and I think you'll like the ending :3

“You okay?” Amy asked , grabbing Clara a blanket and then draping it over her. 

 

Clara eyed her darkly. And pointed the remote to the television. “Right, well do you want me to stay or are you going to stare into space?”

 

“I do want you to stay. John wasn’t just my boyfriend, he was going to propose.”

 

“That’s a little soon, don’t you think?” Amy asked as Clara moved closer to her. 

 

“No, I would have said yes if he had let go about the book. He couldn’t forgive me. The thought of marrying him made me really happy, more than Danny or Lucas did.”

 

“Maybe you can find someone your own age, someone who fits your maturity. As much as a silver fox John was, you won’t have to worry about people looking at you two differently. Thinking he was your father.”

 

Clara eyed her with her inflated wide eyes. “John said it judgement doesn’t matter as long as you’re with someone you love.”

 

“Oh that’s beautiful.” Amy commented, gently sighing as Clara nuzzled into her. 

 

“It was, I put it in the book. I wish I never have written it. I wrote it out of my insecurities and my own selfish behavior. John was willing to start it all over again with me. Do PTA meetings, go to school meetings. I don’t deserve a man like him. And he doesn’t want to be with someone like me.”

 

“He wanted to marry you, wasn’t that enough?”

 

Clara only sobbed again. “I need to stop the book publishers from printing a second edition of the Waitress in Blue. I can’t go back in time and erase what I started but I can stop the world from knowing everything about us. Amy, will you help me?”

“To get your ass out of bed? Yes.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're guys are confused by which side you want to take. Clara loves John, above her work and that's what she's trying to convince him. John just can't forgive her yet. All my stories have a happy ending, and I promise this one will. Its the Doctor and Clara they will end up together. I hope I make it up with this chapter, with the nameless reviewer who was torn.

Clara stopped the second edition, Missy had arranged it and hoped it  news will come to John soon. Hoping that she would bring John and Clara together. Clara knew that she should have put John above everything else, above her work and above her books. She looked down at one review Amy had given to her that wrote “ _ The Waitress in Blue _ delivered one of the best novels Miss Oswald had written in years.”

 

She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away, only to miss the trash can. She grunted. She couldn’t just have thrown every copy of the first edition away from every bookstore. She had too many book signings, too many meetings with newspapers. 

 

She agreed to one journalist, they had decided to meet at her diner. Clara had hovered her notebook with her pen in hand. “Miss Oswald?”

 

Clara gulped, she hadn’t been attracted to a woman in a while but Rose Tyler was certainly something else. She had wavy blonde hair, her lips as pink as well, a rose. She had a blazer and bulky pants. 

 

“Hi, do you want some food?”

 

Rose nodded.  “Just a plate of fries would be great.”

 

A few minutes latter, Clara had produced the greasy fries onto the plate. With a pen in hand Clara nervously sat on the other side with her hands in her lap absent mindedly. “So Clara have you been writing a new book?”

 

“Yes, _Why_ _I am An Asshole_. An autobiography.”

 

Rose laughed and choked a little bit on fries. “That’s a joke right?”

 

“Of course. I just have been rather torn lately. Between my work and losing one of the most important people in my life.”

 

Rose looked through her notes. “John Smith, you didn’t give him much of chance disguising him in your book.”

“That’s true, I wanted to make it up to him by stopping my publisher from releasing a second edition, I made the mistake of putting my work above John.”

 

“You already made the mistake? What makes you think he’ll come back?”

 

“You forgive the ones you love. Don’t you?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Not. 
> 
> Have some Impossible Wolf.

John looked at the interview that printed in the New York Times that Jenny had given him. He read Clara’s interview underneath the name of Oswin Oswald. Eating a bite of toast, he gulped and almost laughed at her joke. As Vastra answered emails, he looked up for a minute and Jenny gave him a sharp look. 

 

“What are you mad at me for now?”

 

“Are you going to email her? And not texting. Emailing is much more personal.”

 

“I’m not good at email.” John admitted. 

 

Jenny grunted and sat next to her father, bringing his computer, she flexed her fingers into writing position and simply said. “Dictate mister.”

 

“Do you think she can stop the second edition?”

 

“I hope so, I mean she could but Clara told me that Missy is making a second edition anyway.”

 

“Does she get to keep any of the profits?”

 

“Most of them, she’s distraught but she’s more distraught over losing you.”

 

“Well, I guess you should type.”

 

_________

 

Clara opened her computer just as soon as she was starting her next book. Her macbook dinged, preparing herself for a brave face, she opened the email, with a detailed letter from John. She barely skimmed through that, and then throughout read through it. Except for a few grammar mistakes she found the letter she really nice and sentimental. At the post script was Jenny asking Clara to attend her wedding as a guest, it was totally optional. Technically Clara felt inclined to say yes, and go see John again. In the past Clara had no doubt  that Jenny and Vastra were trying to get them together. 

 

After deciding to leave her publisher and start anew, she went with Vastra and Jenny for a girl’s night. Nothing could prepare her for the thought of seeing John again. “Clara, are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I think. It’s just too loud in here.”

 

“Clara, are you going to be okay with seeing John a few weeks from now?”

 

For a moment she almost forgot that John was going to be there. “We were wondering if you would be Jenny’s maid of honor, Clara. We have close friends, not entirely, we don’t actually have really close friends, we hate them all.”

 

Jenny snorted her drink. 

 

“What do you say Clara?” Jenny asked. 

 

Clara wrapped her arms around Jenny tightly. “I would be honored.”

 

“We’re going to have so much fun together.” Jenny said after drinking her tonic. 

__________

 

Feeling a little drunk after her night out with the girls, Clara’s phone glowed and saw a missed call from John. She slided the screen and waited for the dial. “John?”

 

“Clara.”

 

“I heard about Missy going against your wishes with the book.”

 

“Yes she did, I’m looking for another publisher,” Clara replied quietly. 

 

“I miss you, Clara.”

“I miss you being my friend.”

 

She heard the disappointment in his breath as he sighed. 

 

“We were best friends. We had wonderful talks together. We can be friends again can we?”

 

“Of course we could. Your daughter just ask me to be her maid of honor, so I’ll see you at the wedding.”

 

“See you at the wedding.”

 

________

 

Being with Jenny and Vastra was less awkward than it was with being with being with John. It was as if being with old friends. She missed the company of John. The thought of being with him made her burn with desire, she missed the pleasure of being with a man or a woman. Just one meaningless night was all she needed, to feel pleasure from anyone. 

 

She had called Rose up, and asked her to meet her at the bar that she had gone with Jenny and Vastra. It was just for one night, to forget everything about her and John and Danny. Just for once something different. 

 

Rose tapped her on the shoulder and Clara looked up at her. “How did everything end up going with John?”

 

“I don’t know yet.” Clara opened the bar stool for her making room to take off her leather jacket. “I just need comfort right now.”

 

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Rose gave Clara a quick kiss on the cheek. Clara put their lips together softly into one kiss. 

 

Just for one minute, Clara forgot about John. She pulled Rose closer to her, leading her with dark eyes to one of the couches provided. Running her fingers through Rose’s blonde hair she pressed her hot breath against Rose’s neck. Hearing Rose’s labored breathing Clara smiled to herself, one hand on her breast Clara began kissing her neck. Rose felt so warm, Clara felt her own arousal. 

Leading Rose to the bathroom door Clara locked it and Rose pushed her up against the door Clara let Rose enlightened the darkened room. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are anxious. Hang in there.

Feeling refreshed, Clara woke up in her room next to Rose. She forgot, from the blur of last night that she brought Rose home last night. Rose was wedged between her legs, their breathing was synchronized. Rose murmured something in her sleep and rolled over the to window side of the bed. 

 

“Hi sleepy head.”

 

“Hi,” Rose croaked. 

 

“Do you want some breakfast?”

 

“Sure,” Rose smiled. “I’m going to take a shower.”

 

Clara didn’t know how to tell Rose she was still thinking about John. She didn’t know how she was going to face John at Jenny and Vastra’s wedding. She knew it was going to be beautiful, Jenny had talked to her about the details. Both Jenny and Vastra would be wearing dresses, and Clara was responsible for holding Jenny’s ring. John would be walking Jenny down the aisle. She already had been a huge part of the whole family, and here she was sleeping with the journalist she agreed to meet to reach out to John. This was wrong, was much as it was passionate. 

 

“Rose..”

 

“Yeah I’m going to go. I know what you were going to say.”

 

“John, I still care about him.”

 

Rose kissed her on the cheek, wearing the same sexy blazer she wore last night.  “Good luck.”

 

Clara picked up the invitation, remembering she just had agreed to be there at the chapel where Jenny and Vastra were, to get a tour and get a good time having a picnic. When Clara got there she didn’t just see Jenny and Vastra she saw John as well. 

 

Jenny and Vastra, holding hands had snuck off into the church leaving Clara and John just alone. “Hey.” Clara said. 

 

“You look happy.”

 

“Well I’m okay now. I’ve got another publisher.”

 

“Who, exactly?”

 

“Amy.”

 

His eyes widened in relief. “Amy as in your friend- Amy?”

 

“She wants to help me publish, I stopped Missy.”

 

John scoffed. “How?”

 

“I threatened her.”

 

“That’s my Clara.” John smiled. 

 

Clara let out a whimper and kissed John on the lips. John blanked out, completely unaware of what was happening. “Hi.” John ran her fingers through her hair, putting hot breath on her neck. Finally looking up at her, he held her in his hands. “I’m always going to love you Clara, even if I can’t have you.”

 

“It's just too soon. I don’t know.”

 

John looked almost hurt. “We’ll see at the wedding.”

 

A small sheepish smile came to John’s face. 

 

“I love you, John. Nothing is going to change that.”

 

“I was hoping you would say something like that.”

 

Lying back John fell out of John’s grasp he held out a hand as she reluctantly fit into him. Even if it was just for right now, it was perfect. They would just have to wait at the wedding to see where they were.   
  



	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I deserved to get 1,430 views on this story! Thank you <3 This sorry made second place in the most hits I have ever received on a long story thank you <3 follow me on tumblr: impossibly-c1ara-oswald.tumblr.com They'll be two more chapters after this.

Clara and John were both invited to the rehearsal dinner. They drove down together, as friends and both of them forgot if they wanted to be together. Jenny and Vastra certainly did and they weren’t subtle about it. Clara was wearing a skinny pencil dress. John gulped and grew an extra two inches. 

 

Clara laughed as she looked over at John. He had began humming Pretty Woman to himself as he began singing it, Clara hummed the chorus. It reminded her when they went to see River together and he sung Hushabye Mountain for her. She wanted him back, and she still loved him. 

 

“John, if we’re still friends, does that mean we can still fool around a little bit? That’s not immature, right?”

 

“No. We can still fool around after the rehearsal dinner, right?”

 

Clara smiled mischievously at him, just one they had reached for a stop she had given him one long hard kiss. 

 

________

 

When they had arrived about a half hour later John hugged Jenny and gave her a long hard. She came up for air, and smiled at her. “Your mother would have made a thousand jokes if she was here.”

 

“She couldn’t make it?” Jenny asked, her eyes watering. Clara had reached for her hand, Jenny leaned into her. 

 

“I’ll make sure that she comes to the wedding.”

 

“She didn’t care enough to come to the rehearsal dinner.” Jenny replied and walked away to the dinner table with Vastra’s hand. 

 

“She didn’t come.” Clara repeated to John. John reached out and pulled her to him. He kissed her soft hair, smelling of lemons and pomegranates.

 

“I can’t believe it.”

 

“I’ll talk to her. I promise.”

 

During the dinner Jenny and Vastra placed John and Clara next to each other.  John gave a smirk to Clara and whispered quietly. “Do you think they’ll put us together at the dinner table?”

 

“I think you and I both know the answer.” Clara teased back. 

 

John had reached underneath the table and reached for Clara’s hand. 

 

“Do you want to fool around a little bit? Meet me in the girl’s bathroom in like five minutes?”

 

John blushed crimson and nodded reluctantly. Clara excused herself, as John followed he saw his daughter and Vastra nod mischievously. Clara could feel the unbearable itch between her legs, she gulped feeling the heat rise to her breasts, swollen in arousal. 

 

She heard an arm come from behind her, she turned around and kissed him roughly. “Did you like the door?”

“Believe me, nobody would be coming in here.”

 

Clara unlocked one on the stalls and pulled John in. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve done this since we first starting going out.”

 

“One way to make this dinner go by faster.”

 

“Hey, come on it wasn’t too bad.” Clara replied trying not to laugh. 

 

“I’m go glad we got it out of there when we did.”

 

Clara laughed and leaned up to kiss him. She palmed him softly as he moaned, his fingers digging into her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

 

“I want you.”

Clara’s breathing became labored, and heavy, John reached into Clara’s wet folds she took his hand and guided him. He massaged the fabric between his bra and her breasts. With one smooth hand, he unzipped her red dress. 

 

“Clara, you make me feel like I am twenty years younger.”

 

Clara stopped, she looked up at him. “Is this wrong?”

 

She opened the bathroom door and rearranged her hair. He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. “As much as I would enjoy this, I don’t want to just fool around. I want to be with you.”

 

“Me too. But I don’t know what I want.”

 

“I think this would help.” He reached in his pockets when Clara almost felt as though her heart was coming out of her chest.

 

“If we want to be together, I want to be with you always.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“We still have a few weeks before the wedding, you can wait to answer until then.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The dinner was uneventful, filled with speeches by John and many other acquaintances and friends. As John and Clara had come to their arranged Clara imagined would would have been like to say John when he had asked. She didn’t want to hesitate, it was hardly romantic, in a bathroom of all places but it was sentiment that counted. John wanted to marry her. 

 

Breathing in quietly she glanced at him and smiled. The thought of saying yes made her truly happy. 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

Jenny’s dress made her cry, Clara invited John to come look at it with her. Jenny twirled around in her dress, and looked at her father. “Dad, what do you think?”

 

It was a long white pristine dress, traditional with several straps of fabric wrapping around the shape of her. “You look..I don’t know what to say.”

 

He simply just wrapped her in her arms, hugging her warmly. “So what is exactly going on with you two?”

 

Clara took her hand and pretended to hide her annoyance. For once she didn’t want to to worry about what was going on between her and John, today it was just Jenny’s day. “We’ll figure it out. Today it’s about you and Vastra.”

 

“Well, I just want my Dad to be happy too.”

 

John gave her a sheepish smile and cupped Jenny’s cheek. “I’ll be alright sweetheart.”

 

“Clara, would you wait for me outside for the rehearsal?”

 

Clara nodded and closed the door behind her. Jenny turned around and pulled John to the bench next to her bed. “Now tell me what happened.”

 

“I proposed to her.” John replied nonchalantly, waiting for Jenny to scream. 

 

“Seriously?” she squealed reaching out to give her father an unexpected hug. “Where? When? Please tell me you were at least romantic.”

 

John frowned. “It was in the bathroom during your rehearsal dinner.”

 

“At least you could have done it after dinner!"

 

“I know it was stupid. All I want is just her. When I was with her, it was like being with with my best friend, and the best part is that she is.”

 

“I have this with Vastra, one of the reasons I’m marrying her. What did you say when you asked her.”

 

“She said she needed time. She said she would know by your wedding date.”

 

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I hope she says yes.”

 

________

 

The rehearsal was about an hour to wait for the priest. John and Clara spend the entire time texting to each other. Even though they were sitting right next to each other Clara felt as though they were in high school texting in class. 

 

_ Have you thought about what I said yesterday? _

 

The three dots moved until it read:  _ You want to discuss this over text? _

 

_ I love you.  _

 

_ I love you too. How long do you think it’ll take until Jenny and Vastra get the vows right? _

 

_ I have no idea. The vows they both wrote were really well done.  _

 

_ Vasta read me hers, it was really beautiful.  _

 

Locking their phones, Vastra and Jenny all got John and Clara to agree to go out for Chinese, call Tendga. John and Clara were sitting in their own table, eating lo mein. 

 

“I’m glad you got our own table. Jenny and Vastra looked as though they wanted to be alone.”

 

“Well I wanted to be alone with  _ you.” _

 

Clara smiled and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and John help Jenny and Vastra with the wedding.

Clara woke up and remembered what today was Jenny and  Vastra’s wedding. Going out for drinks last night, was a terribly bad idea, Clara had a massive headache, and even though John was there to ease it in the morning. He was waiting for her adjacent from her room, she took two Advils and swallowed it with tea. 

 

Opening the door adjacent, Clara yelled and hugged him tightly. “John!”

Her legs, but instinct had wrapped around him. “Are you nervous about today? Giving Jenny away?”

 

“A little.” John admitted sheepishly. 

 

“I’ve thought about my answer,” she said nervously playing with the buttons of his coat. His whole body elevated, growing two inches. “I’ll give it you after the wedding.”

 

His eyes furrowed into a frown. “Oh come on, that’s not fair.”

 

“Well at least you’ll know this. I love you very much, nothing will change that.”

 

He struggled with his tie, which Clara slapped his hands away. “Let me, for once.”

 

He grunted, with a reluctant smile. He cupped her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. She was still in her pajamas, which was just a simple shirt, the shape of her breasts sharpened by the tight fabric of the shirt. “We can’t do that now, we can’t wait.”

 

“I suppose we can.” John admitted darkly. 

 

“Will you help me get dressed?” Clara asked, holding out her hand as John followed her. 

 

______

It was a couple of hours before the guests arrived to the church. Clara helped Jenny do her makeup, as John helped the men of the family get dressed. They texted halfway in between. 

 

As soon as they made it outside in between the hallway Clara pulled John into a hug. “You okay?”

 

“No I’m not. Jenny is so nervous she’s sweating.”

 

John and Clara laughed hysterically at the same time. 

 

“Do you want to meet the flower girl?”

 

Clara nodded, as the little flower girl was waiting near the entrance to the front doors. Behind her was someone very familiar, with large blonde hair. It was River Song. She smiled up at John and Clara as though they were old friends. 

Clara took the little girl's hand and lead her inside the church, to practice throwing the rose petals. John and River merely stared at each other. “You know you never told me what you wanted.”

 

“I didn't want us to get back together, that’s what I wanted.”

 

“You won’t throw me out of our daughter’s wedding. If that is what you’re thinking.”

 

“I’m not going to. But I’m not marrying you again. I’m marrying someone else.”

 

“Clara? That small woman?”

 

“Yes. And if you don’t mind I’m going to join her.”

 

River, wearing a blue long dress, watched as John opened the door looking at Clara as she had helped the little girl with the flowers. 


	35. Chapter 35

Clara and John watched as Jenny and Vastra kissed as everyone cheered. John and Clara made their down the aisle Clara’s arm was hooked with in his.

 

As they were all waiting for the dance party, John and Clara took the lead after Jenny and Vastra. With his arm tightened around her waist. Their foreheads, touched unaware of the cheering and the band. “I believe I owe you an answer. And after awhile and long considered thought. Yes. I’ll marry you.”

 

Lifting her up only by waist, John spinned her around. “Oh thank you, Clara.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Should we tell the newlyweds?”

 

“Not yet, I just want to be alone with you for awhile.”

 

The thought of marrying each other made them happy. Soon after a while, the news had filled the room, and sooner or later they were all surrounded by relatives and friends. Even though that they wanted to be alone. It looked like they wouldn’t be alone until that night.

 

Sneaking around the church like teenagers, they couldn’t wait until they were back in their own bed. John was willing to start all over again with her, a new family. A new life. Clara found herself shaking from happiness, the overwhelming feeling of hormones raging through her brain. With the overwhelming feeling of adrenaline and vasopressin, Clara’s mouth went dry.

 

Finally, being alone, Clara caught the bouquet coincidently. Filled with lust, Clara took off John’s jacket rummaging to find his skin and body. “I need you with me.”

 

“We have a lifetime for that, Clara.”

 

“Yes, we do. And I do love you, with all my heart. With every breath I will love you.”

_FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers! All of you are so great! I don't know who half of you are, I can't tell you how much it means to me about much you have stayed by me. Thank you for the kudos and the comments I'm sure most of you wondering when my next story will be coming up. It's called My Immortal, its a time traveling alternate universe. I have couple of more alternate universe stories, and I hope you stay with me during this wonderful journey with the Doctor and Clara. I'm also going to be editing this one, so don't get scared if you see a word change or two! Love you all regards, Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they make me smile.


End file.
